Dynasty
by Alex's-best
Summary: 5 years after graduation. Liz & Max never got married. WARNING! THERE IS MATURE LANGUAGE AND MATURE SCENES. PLEASE BE OLDER THAN 18 TO READ THIS STORY. Also, this *means thoughts*. Have fun reading. Hope you like it. Michael/Liz
1. Chapter 1

"What did he say

"What did he say?" Michael asked again.

"I already told you." Liz exhaled as if annoyed. "It was mutual. He didn't leave me Michael. We BOTH decided that it was for the best."

"Bullshit, Liz. One moment you two are engaged and the next he's off doing his own thing. I don't buy it. It's that Serena girl isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Michael! If Liz says it was mutual then it was mutual! Don't go accusing Max of anything!" Isabel snapped.

"Why are you so set on defending him?! He's not here! Liz is heartbroken and the wedding is off!" Kyle argued.

"Guys?" Liz tried to calm them all down.

"Kyle, sweetie, don't get mad at Isabel. She's defending her brother." Ava looked at Liz rather sadly and apologetic.

"I'm not defending him because he's my brother!" Isabel snapped.

"Isabel get your head out of your damn ass and admit that Maxwell is the one who screwed her over." Michael said loudly pointing at Liz.

"Guys?" Liz tried again. Her heart was aching from the pain Max had left. But she wouldn't let the group go against Max either. It wasn't completely his fault for the way things turned out the way they did.

"Shut up Michael! You don't know what happened?!" Isabel barked.

"Well I sure do. Lizzie got hurt by Max! Again!" Kyle yelled over Isabel.

"GUYS!" Liz had had it.

Michael, Kyle, Ava and Isabel turned to her quickly and looked at her almost as if they'd forgotten she was there.

"Look, if you all want answers then you first need to shut up and listen. It was a mutual decision. Ok. This wasn't out of the blue. I felt something was out of place just as he did. We are NOT getting married because we decided that wasn't the right decision. I've loved Max for almost 8 years now and that won't change. I know he loves me but love just isn't enough sometimes." Liz's voice cracked so she took a deep breath before starting again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm not up to it. If you have any more questions I suggest you ask Max when he gets back from his trip. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go lay down." She pushed through her friends and went to her room managing to keep her tears in until she reached her door.

Earlier when Max had approached her, Liz had thought it was because she thought he wanted to talk about their problems and how they were going to try and solve them. When he told her he wanted to call off the wedding, she'd been so stunned, she hadn't said a thing.

"Liz, I love you, but you and I both know that the love we feel has changed. Somehow it changed to a friend kind of love. I know you feel the same way as I do. We can't get married. Not when we have feelings for other people." Max's words echoed back in her head.

She bit her lip trying with all her might not to scream from the pain. She grabbed her head not wanting to throw anything. She had wanted to scream back at him, "YOU! You have feelings for other people! I love you!" But she hadn't, she'd simply stayed quiet; had not fought for Max's love.

She'd always known that Serena and Max were getting close. A year ago when they'd met her, she and Max hit it off. Liz had thought it was sisterly and brotherly kind of friendship. As time had passed by, she had gotten closer to Michael. It as great because she could spend hours with him and Maria and neither got annoyed by her as Max had. After Maria had died not a month ago, Liz had gone off into her own little place. She hadn't been there for Max. So, there wasn't anything she couldn't have said or done because she had been the one to push him into another's arms.

Liz got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Michael was anxious. He couldn't wait another minute. He got up from the couch and headed toward the hall.

"Where are you going?" Ava called after him quickly.

"I'm going to go check on Liz. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Michael, I don't think you should go in there just yet." Ava looked like she might get up to stop him.

"I don't care what you think." Michael stared her in the eyes.

"Michael, I think Ava's right." Kyle spoke.

"Well of course you're going to agree with her. She's your wife!"

"Michael, don't go in there." Isabel warned.

"Still think this was mutual Isabel?! Liz is heartbroken and you're precious Maxwell is nowhere around! Oh my God and will you look at that!" Michael looked around.

Isabel looked down. She knew where this was going.

"Oh yea Serena isn't here either! Where could she have gone?!" Michael was done arguing with Isabel. "You're brother broke Liz's heart and ran off with that tramp! Liz is in there and she needs someone. I'm going in there and nobody is stopping me!" Michael stormed down the hall to her room. When he reached it, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't let Liz see him in that state. It wasn't something she should have to deal with at the moment.

"Lizzie can I come in?" He knocked on her door.

"Michael?" Came her voice faintly.

Michael smiled at the sound of her voice. He opened he door, walked in the room and was surprised at what he saw.

Liz was sweaty and dirty. The bun that was on her head was loose and most of her hair was on her face. But the room was what surprised him. Everything she owned seemed to be in neat piles and there were some packed boxes marked with what was in them.

Michael didn't know what to think. "Liz, what's going on?"

She looked down at first and then seemed to find some strength. "He, um, Max wanted me to stay in the room. He said he'd find somewhere else to sleep. He text me this morning saying he'd be back tomorrow. I don't want this room. I'm going to let him keep it."

"Liz, where are you going?" Michael asked more firmly. He was dreading the answer.

"Don't worry Michael. I was going to leave. For a while I did think I would. But you're my family now. You all are. And I'm not going to be run out—I'm not going to run away because I'm not with Max anymore. So, I'm moving in to the back house. It's away from the actual house and I won't see much of him; which is how I want it for now." She tightened her mouth as if trying to smile.

Michael stared at her for a while, not saying a word. He didn't know if he should be happy she wasn't leaving or mad because she was leaving the room. Finally, he said, "Come on Liz. I'll help you take this stuff out to the back house."

Liz smiled. Tears shined in her eyes. "Thanks Michael. I can always count on you." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. "I love you."

Michael's insides tightened. "I love you too, Liz."

Michael lay in bed, not knowing what to do or say about what he was feeling. The past year he and Liz had gotten close. When he and Maria would go out, he was the one who asked Liz to come with them. The last couple of months that Maria was alive, she'd fight with him about it. She'd never told Liz that she didn't want her to go but she made it pretty clear to him. His relationship with Maria was dead before she had even died. She had died in a car crash the day before they were to tell their friends they were getting a divorce. Their entire relationship had been rocky and they always got through it but that last fight was different. They both agreed it was over. Michael hadn't told Maria, hadn't told anyone his feelings for Liz but Maria had figured it out.

"I don't hate you Michael." Maria had said. "We don't choose who we love."

"What are you talking about?" Michael had acted as if he had no idea what she meant.

Maria had merely shaken her head and said, "I love you, Michael but I can't sit here and watch you get hurt. They're engaged, Michael. They'll get over their problems." Maria had hugged him and he had pulled away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael had walked away.

"I love you, Michael. I don't want you to get hurt." That was the last time he spoke to Maria. The next morning she had gone out early to buy groceries and she hadn't come back.

Michael hated himself for how things had happened. He hadn't told her he loved her, because he did love her back. He had just fallen out of love with her. And now, here he was with his feelings 10 times the size of when Maria had died not a month ago. And what was he to do now? Should he do anything about his feelings towards Liz? Why not? She wasn't with Max anymore. But would she feel the same way about him? Would she laugh in his face? Feel sorry for him?

He pulled a pillow over his head a screamed. He was so irritated with the whole situation. He still couldn't believe he loved Liz. LIZ!! Of all people, it had to be the one he disliked all the way through high school. His best friend's soul mate? His dead wife's best friend?

"Fall asleep, Michael!" He half scolded himself. "Stop thinking about her and go to sleep!"

CRASH! A lamp close to the door broke. "Dammit!" He punched his bed.

He hadn't accidentally blown anything up in years. He'd mastered his powers long ago. The loss of his control was in his mind Liz's entire fault.

"Damn her for getting me like this!" He punched the bed again. But even as he said it, he knew tomorrow he'd be back on his hands and knees begging and pleading her to love her in his mind. He'd be her best friend if it that's what it took to be next to her.

He hated what he had become. When did he have to be satisfied on just having the chance to be around a girl? When did he ever have to settle for anything? But he had to if he wanted to be with Liz…or around her anyway.

"Michael?" Liz's voice was above a whisper. She started knocking on his door quietly.

Michael jumped out of bed and almost ran to his door. He opened his door and found Liz fully dressed. He was confused. What time is it? Liz was smiling like she wanted something she wasn't easily going to get. He turned and was surprised to see it was 2:30 in the morning.

"You awake?" Liz asked.

"Yea, I'm awake. I'm just not sure why you're standing in my doorway and waking me up at 2:30 in the morning. What's up Parker?"

She smiled that smile again. "Let's go see the stars."

Michael groaned. "You're going to be the death of me Parker." Michael said pushing through the door.

"Um, Michael…" Liz had amusement in her voice.

"Now what?" He turned to her.

"You might want to put a shirt on and maybe some shoes too." Liz looked at him from head to toe. "Not that you look bad with what you're wearing now but it's kind of chilly out there."

Michael looked down and was surprised that he was only wearing boxers. He'd totally forgotten he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Thanks for letting me know Parker. I've been standing here for a good 5 minutes and you never mentioned it."

Liz shrugged and smiled as she told him, "Just wanted to see if you would figure it out." She laughed and pushed him. "Come on Guerin get a move on. We've got stars to see."

Liz walked down the hall and Michael took the chance to check out her backside, before running inside to step into some shoes and throwing a shirt on.

Liz shook the awkwardness she had just felt when she'd seen Michael wearing only boxers. She pressed her cold hands against her hot cheeks and shrugged it off. Michael was her friend, her brother.

"He's Maria's husband." She had to remind herself out loud but a whisper came in the back of her mind that said, "No he's not. He's her widow."

Liz opened the door that led to the garage just as Michael asked, "You're car or mine?"

Liz looked at the cars. Michael's car that he once owned with Maria was parked next to hers.

She looked at her ford escape…a hybrid of course and smiled. Michael had bought the car for her a couple of months back and had fixed it up for her. The car had been in a wreck so Michael had bought it for almost nothing. He and Max were supposed to fix it together but surprise surprise Max hadn't helped. The car reminded her of Michael.

"Mine." She headed for the car and hopped in behind the driver's seat. Michael took the passenger seat and turned the radio on.

She grabbed the keys from the glove compartment and started the car.

"I've told you countless times not to leave the keys in here. The car can be stolen." Michael told Liz sternly while pressing the button to open the garage door.

Liz chuckled. "Michael, who is dumb enough to steal from us? Nobody can get through our security. We can tell when a person is getting on our sidewalk. Our powers were put on the cars and land to protect us."

"We shouldn't get too comfortable, Liz."

"You worry too much. Besides if someone did take off with my car, I could just use my powers to turn it off from where I was standing." She pushed the button to close the garage after she was on the street.

"Yea, ok." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Can you please not give me a hard time? I invited you cause I have fun with you. Don't you make me regret this." She narrowed her eyes on Michael and as soon as she saw his smile, she smiled herself and chuckled.

She drove them to their favorite place. It was just outside the city on a back road where the stars shinned bright.

Michael pulled the tail gate down and she laid the blankets and pillows down. They laid down and looked up at the stars.

"Do you remember when you came home with my Dynasty? I loved her. I couldn't believe it when you showed up with her. I was jealous cause I thought she was yours."

Michael laughed. "I knew you wanted an Escape and even then I knew how much you were going through. I wanted to see you smile." He said sincerely. "Can I ask you a question?

"Of course."

"Why a Ford Escape?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. Well, for one I wanted a hybrid. I liked the look of the Escape and when I went online to look for cars, I stumbled onto this car and I saw the interior." Michael noticed Liz's eyes shine with unshed tears, she swallowed. "When I saw the interior, it looked like a family car to me. I could see myself in the front seat with the kids in the back and a dog in the rear, where we are now. When I saw the car, I saw my future." She turned to look at him in the eye. "The day you gave me the keys and I climbed into the driver's seat; I saw that future in a flash. I saw a little boy about 5 and a little girl about 3. I didn't see them right, it was too quick. I felt happy and I knew I was pregnant." She took a breath and then continued, "That's why I named her Dynasty. I knew I had children in the near future and that I was going to be happy." Liz shook her head. "I hadn't told anyone that, I feared that it wouldn't come true."

Michael closed his eyes and tightened his lips. He didn't want to say anything he'd regret or scare Liz off.

"Funny, I hadn't said anything and it's still not going to come true."

"You don't know that, Liz. Mr. Right can still be out there. The father to those kids might not have been Max. Life takes you down different roads, some you thought they'd never lead."

Liz smiled. "I'd like to believe that Michael."

"Watch the stars." He told her as he himself looked up. He had to find a way to prove to Liz that she didn't need Max, that she could fall in love and hopefully that would be him. Somehow, someway, he'd find a way for her to love him. But a voice in his head said, "You wish Guerin, you wish."

"I'm glad you came with me. You're the only one I can watch the stars with, Michael." Liz laid her head on Michael's shoulder.

"You'll get your future Liz; you'll get your future."

"I love you Michael."

Michael looked down at Liz and found her falling asleep on his shoulder. "I love you too, Liz."

"Michael, we can't do this." Liz grabbed onto Michael's arms half laughing. "Everyone's going to be home in a matter of minutes."

"Come on, Liz. You know the very thought of being caught makes you horny." Michael kissed her passionately.

Liz couldn't resist, especially when he was running his hands over her boobs like he was doing now. She groaned in pleasure.

"I want you, Liz." Michael groaned as he started to unzip her pants.

Liz couldn't deny she wanted him too. "Oh, God Michael, I can't wait for you to be inside me." She in return unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

While Michael finished with her pants, Liz took her shirt and bra off. She then, pulled his shirt off.

"God, Liz. Sometimes, I forget how beautiful you are." Michael said right before he kissed her again. As he rubbed her nipples, Liz ran her hand down to meet Michael's straining penis.

"Oh, God Michael, hurry. I want you inside."

Michael picked her up off the floor and set her against the wall, as he entered her.

"Oh my God, so good." Liz groaned and wrapped her legs around Liz.

Michael groaned as well and hurried his pace which Liz gladly met.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Yes, Michael."

"So, good Liz. You feel so good"

"Faster, Michael. Oh, god. YES!" Liz bit her lip at the pace they were going. Michael was hitting the right spot. She was going to cum. She'd never thought she'd ever cum this soon. "Oh, my God. Michael I'm gonna cum."

"Oh, fuck, Liz. Oh my God. Liz." Michael quickened his pace even more and Liz knew he was close to coming.

"Michael!" Liz dug her nails into Michael.

"Guys! We're home!" Isabel's voice came from down the hall.

"Shit!" Michael whispered in her ear.

"Oh, keep going." She pleaded. "Michael, don't stop. I'm so close."

Michael held her tight and went even faster, hitting Liz's g-spot repeatedly. With one final thrust, they both came.

"Guys! Where are you?" Ava called out.

"Oh, my God." They both groaned out together and smiled at each other.

They separated fast and changed just as quickly.

"I was exercising in the back the whole time. Ok" Michael ran over to the window and Liz stopped him.

"Yeah, and how am I going to explain being in your room?" Liz asked.

Michael looked around, he'd forgotten they were in his room, too often they were in hers. "I'll jump out the window. Distract them until I get to the back house." She kissed him and hopped out the window. "I love you." She said to him before kissing him again.

"I love you too." Michael told her.

As she ran toward her little house, she heard Michael calling for her. "Liz. Liz."

"Liz. Liz, wake up." Michael's voice came and then Liz realized she was being shaken. "Liz, come on wake up. We fell asleep."

"Michael?" Liz was confused.

"Liz, get up sweetie, we fell asleep. It's our luck that nobody came by and stole anything or killed us." Michael was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Liz looked around and remembered coming to see the stars with Michael. She groaned as she remembered her dream too.

"Liz, you ok?" Michael asked as he folded his blanket and put his pillow on top.

Liz got up and did the same while ignoring his question.

"Liz." Michael held Liz's arm, "are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Still a little asleep I guess."

"You don't look o'right."

Oh my God! What the heck was that?! I've never had such a vivid sex dream. Especially not with Michael! What the hell is going on in my head. I don't see Michael that way. Why would I dream about him like that? Wait, what if it wasn't a dream? Oh, my God, what if it was a premonition, a flash?

"Wait a minute." Liz stopped her thinking. "Michael, were dreaming something?"

Michael frowned. Liz was acting strange. "Liz, are you ok? You seem a little weird."

"Yes, I'm fine. Were you dreaming?" Liz asked again.

If he was dreaming then maybe I pulled in this dream somehow. UGH! That still wouldn't make sense. Michael wouldn't be dreaming about me like that! But what if he is? What if he feels more for me than I feel for him?

"I had a dream about Courtney." Michael made his way to the front of the car.

Liz frowned. That's great he had a dream about Courtney. Wait a minute, who's Courtney? Liz closed the tail gate and as she came up the car the realization hit her. "Courtney the skin, Courtney?!" The million emotions that ran through her blood confused and angered her.

Michael looked at her and climbed onto the passenger's seat without another word.

Liz climbed in behind the steering wheel and asked again, "Skin Courtney?"

"Yes." Michael answered.

Liz waited for more of an answer to come but it never came.

"What was Courtney doing in your dream?" She started the car and got on the road.

"Liz, I don't want to talk about it. I want to get home take these clothes off and hop into a hot shower. My back hurts like hell from that back part of your car."

"Answer me, Michael." She tried not to sound angry.

"Liz…"

"Michael."

"I don't know what to tell you, Liz. It was just her. She was trying to tell me something. Then, she disappeared and Maria came in all hot and bothered. Before I could tell her anything, she was gone too."

Liz didn't know what to say so she kept driving. What the hell's the matter with me? Am I jealous? Am I jealous of Courtney? Of Maria? Am I mad that he didn't dream about me? Did I really dream or was it a flash? I was touching him while I slept; maybe my flash became a dream. A very vivid and very good dream.

Liz tried to push the thoughts away as she drove.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did he say

Liz and Michael walked into the house to be met by a fuming Kyle, Ava and Isabel.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Isabel demanded.

"Calm down Isabel." Michael said walking past the 3.

"Liz?!" Kyle looked at her like he needed an explanation.

"Not now, I'm tired." Liz stayed close behind Michael. She didn't want to talk to her friends right now. She wanted to go into her room and figure out what the hell she was feeling.

"Michael, Liz, you guys didn't leave a note. We woke up and found you both gone." Ava was the one to express worry and fear, which made Michael and Liz stop to listen. "We didn't know if you were ok or if something bad had happened. Now, I don't know if something is going on with you and if you don't want to tell us, that's fine but do not go off again without telling us."

Michael and Liz looked at each other.

"Look guys. I'm sorry." Liz took a deep breath, thinking of how to explain. "I couldn't sleep last night. Then I got to thinking about Max and Serena and how they get here this morning. I didn't know—still don't know what will happen when they do get here. Anyway, I felt trapped, felt suffocated. I wanted to feel fresh air, feel free, feel relaxed, and feel—safe." She didn't know she actually felt like that until she just said it. She nodded to herself because she finally knew how she had felt the night before. "I woke Michael and asked him to come out with me. We left, got to talking and fell asleep in the back of Dynasty. I swear we didn't mean to scare you and didn't mean to be out this late."

She looked at her friends, needing them to understand. Kyle was the first to nod, followed by Ava and finally by Isabel.

"Next time, leave a note please." Isabel lifted an eye brow.

Liz gave her a small smile. "Promise."

"Can I go sleep now?" Michael yawned.

Before he could get his answer, the phone rang and Kyle went to pick it up.

"Night." Michael waved in arm over his back as he walked down the hall.

"It's morning." Ava called after him.

"Late morning." Isabel corrected, giving Liz a look that let her know she still wasn't off the hook.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. That camper killed my back last night." Liz grabbed her lower back turning to the door which led to the back yard.

Kyle appeared and said, "That was Max. He said they'll be here in 10."

Liz knew the three were looking at her for a reaction. She didn't give them one as she bit her lip and made her way to her small back house.

When she stepped into her little house, she locked the door and threw herself on the couch.

"How do I feel?" She asked herself.

She sat up and put her hand against the wall. As she concentrated, a whole appeared in the wall. She reached in, grabbed her journal and pen and made herself comfortable on the couch.

_I don't know what will happen when Serena and Max get here. When Max left me and called off the wedding, I was upset not because my heart broke but because for all these years, my future has been Max. I felt a connection to him since the day he saved my life in the Crashdown. I've loved him all those years. I've come to depend on him, to rely on him. He has been my all, my life. I've loved him all those years and now that we're not together, I'm lost. I know it's for the best. I still love him. It's just that the love we felt somehow changed. And I can't blame anyone for this. As much as I want to blame it on Serena and even Max, I can't. Our relationship was dead before Serena even came into the picture. If I look back upon it, I realize that we were together because it was expected of us. We had fallen into a routine. When I said I loved him, I said it without meaning—a different meaning and looking back, he'd said it differently too._

I don't know what to do. Do I mourn that relationship? Do I mourn our lost love? Or do I let go with release and happiness? Should I feel glad? It's too soon for them to come back. I won't know how to act, what to say. Did Serena and Max have more than a friend relationship before we broke up? Was he cheating on me with her? How do I act around her?

_And then, there was that dream that I had of Michael. Was it a dream? Was it a flash? If it was a dream, what did it mean? If it was a flash—oh my God, it couldn't be. Either way, it's not good. At least—I don't know. Do I have feelings for Michael? I don't know.  
_  
Liz closed her journal, put her head on the back of the couch and exhaled. She grabbed her head and shook it. She didn't know what she was feeling for Michael but she was not about to stop spending time with him. This morning when she was telling her friends why she had left, when she had said she wanted to feel safe, feel relaxed, she had omitted the fact that it had included Michael, because those feelings were made possible with Michael there. It wouldn't have been the same if she'd gone by herself.

Liz put her journal away and once again concentrated on the whole in the wall. Within seconds, the wall looked as normal as any other.

Liz made her way to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"What the hell's the matter with me?"

"Liz?" The pounding on the door woke her.

"Ugh. What?!" She rubbed her eyes.

She threw a pillow over her face when Michael stepped into her room.

"Get up lazy. You've been asleep for 3 hours." Michael said as he himself threw himself in bed next to her.

"Then why are you laying with me?" She asked the obvious, pulling the pillow off her face.

"Isabel woke me up. I told her I'd come get you." He pulled an extra pillow underneath his head.

"Mm." Was all Liz could get out.

They were both quiet for a while. Neither wanted to bring up the fact that Max and Serena were home.

At last, Michael was the first to speak. "We need to shower. We stink."

"Are you implying you want to shower with me?" Liz mocked being shocked.

"Don't make me laugh Parker. The sight of you naked would kill me." He rolled over. "Come on." He extended is hand for her to take it.

"Haha, very funny."

"Go on, Parker. Get in the shower. I can go in next."

"And what exactly are you going to wear when you get out of the shower?"

"My clothes are in the living room." Michael said heading towards the control.

He was flipping through channels when Liz stepped into the bathroom.

She took her time, still not knowing what to do with the Max situation. She changed and came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

Michael took her place in the bathroom while she watched the news. Not that she was paying attention to much of what was on TV.

She hadn't realized how long she'd been distracted until Michael said, "So, what's new?"

"Michael, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He sat next to her.

Liz switched off the TV.

"How long do you think we can postpone going back into the main house and confront them?" Michael asked.

Liz turned to him as he put his arm around her. "I think we've drawn it out as much as we possibly can."

Michael nodded and stood. "Ready?"

She nodded as she took his hand.

"What do I say?" She spoke out loud, mostly to herself but partly to Michael.

"Don't think about it too much, Liz."

As they reached the back yard, Liz panicked.

"Michael what if they're together together? What if they got married? I know they went looking for Zan but what if…"

"Liz, stop it." He held her by the arms and looked her deep in the eyes. "I don't care what they've done. If you hurt, I'll be right there next to you. I don't even think anyone expects you to come up. You're already showing more courage than you know."

Liz pressed her lips together and tried not to cry. Even if she didn't love Max anymore and their love had died that didn't mean that if would be easy to see him with someone else. She still felt a little betrayed, thinking something had happened between her friend and her ex-fiancé while they were still together was too much. Thank God she had Michael.

Liz hugged Michael tight and took a deep breath. "Ok, I can do this. Let's go." Although her insides were turning, she knew she had to face this to get past it.

When they entered the main house, they were astonished to find it as quiet as a church.

They waited and made their way to the living room thinking they'd find someone. When they finally heard something all they could both make out was Isabel's angry voice.

"I don't care how true what you say is, Maxwell. Do you know how hard it was for us to watch Liz the way she was when you left? Jeezes, you called off the wedding and instead of facing it with her, instead of being a man about it, you ran off, scared and with another woman."

"I didn't run off with her, Isabel." Max argued.

"Maybe not WITH her but you LEFT and she went with you!"

"Isabel, I thought Liz needed space!"

"Yeah and perfect way to show her you still cared and loved her by leaving with someone else!"

"Ok, I made a mistake. But I had a lead on where Zan was and Serena has been helping me. She wanted to be there if I found him." Max's voice had softened when he spoke of that relationship with Serena.

Liz swallowed.

"You wanted her with you?!" Isabel was bewildered. "Liz had been there too. She's been there for you a whole lot longer than Serena has. She was there when you had to give him up. In the years after we left Roswell, after she left everything behind for you, after she broke laws for you, she helped you get your contacts on which agency he could have gone. Gave you people to talk to on who might have adopted Zan. She was there for all that. You don't think she'd have wanted to see you find Zan if you had? You don't think she'd have wanted to see you're first hug with your son after so long? You took Serena instead. And if you said nothing ended badly and you still wanted to be friends, then why not take her?"

Liz had tears coming down her cheeks. Hearing Isabel mirror her very feelings hurt and at the same time made her feel wonderful. So she wasn't crazy, she did have a reason to see Max join with his son. Even if she wasn't a part of Max anymore, it had hurt to know he wanted to take Serena with him and not her.

Michael rubbed her back and then gently squeezed her shoulder.

"That's what I thought, Max. You were an asshole to Liz. Calling off the wedding was the best gift you could have given her. I don't know how she stood by you for so long when you've always treated her like trash. I just hope that when she loves again, that man will love her and appreciate her for everything she has to offer and never hurt her like you've done."

Liz and Michael new Isabel was coming towards them but they didn't move. They wanted Isabel to see them.

Isabel was surprised to see Liz and Michael outside of the door. "Oh, Liz. I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Isabel held her hand.

"I'm not." Liz hugged Isabel. "Thank you, Izz."

Isabel nodded and walked away.

Liz was turning to tell Michael she needed to talk to Max when Michael spoke. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

She walked into the room inhaling deeply. Max sat on his bed, elbows on his knees, hands on his face.

"Max?"

Max looked up and she could tell he didn't know what to say or how to act. Surprisingly, she did know. "I heard you and Isabel—"

"Oh, Liz—"

"Wait, let me talk. Last time I saw you, you did all the talking and left before I could say anything." When she saw Max accepted her request, she continued, "I agree 100 that we shouldn't get married. I knew before you called it off that our love had changed. I knew it had died. In the days you've been gone, I've come to realize that I shouldn't be angry with you for calling off the wedding but I am angry because what Izz said is true. Leaving the way you did broke my heart. Because even though I knew we were over—had been over, it hurt that you were leaving with Serena. I had to face that you two were close and that something might have happened with her while we were still together. And although we didn't feel for each other, the two of you were going behind my back and that hurts Max. When I found out you had left to find Zan I felt even worse. Izz spoke all my fears, all my true feelings. I thought that even if we weren't together, I'd be there for moments like that with your son." She took a breath. "Today, I realized that our love was wrong from the start. From the start we loved because we needed each other. We needed each other because we thought we'd die without the other. A life apart was unbearable. That's not healthy. People should be together because they want to be together. They should be together because they want that person and show them love. I don't think I loved myself when I was with you. I didn't even respect myself. If I did, I wouldn't have put up with half the shit you did to me. And I don't blame you for that, Max. I should have stood up for myself. How can you really love someone when you don't even love yourself? I needed you in my life to convince myself I was happy. I needed you to lean on when I could have just stood on my own two feet." She had been so blind before and she saw that now. "I still love you, Max. You were my first love and I could never forget you. And Serena is my friend. I love her too. I want both of you to be happy. I don't know if you did anything behind my back when we were still together and I wouldn't be surprised if you did but I really don't ever want to know if something did." With that, Liz walked out of the room.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Michael look up to meet her eyes, as if he knew she was approaching.

The look Michael gave her, made Liz feel loved. She knew things would be ok. She would still feel weird with Max and Serena around. She would have to force herself to be around them. And although Max and her had gone through so much, it was easy for her. She was finally over Max.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did he say

The days following Max and Serena's return were tense. Isabel, Ava, Kyle and Michael were not too forgiving like Liz had. Nobody talked to Serena or Max for that matter. Max found that the days of having everyone do as he said were long gone and Serena shut her mouth knowing she was outnumbered.

Liz was oblivious to the whole situation since she was never in the house when either Max or Serena were around. It was like Liz had picked up a 6th sense to when either were in the house.

Isabel, Kyle and Ava were all not speaking to Max or Serena and when they did it was to snap at them. Isabel had never felt so much anger towards her brother.

"It's worse then when he threatened me in high school, when I wanted to go away for college. I've known he's manipulative and I knew he could be hard, but to hurt someone like this. To hurt Liz so close to their wedding, I never think he'd stoop that low." Isabel and Ava were cooking and discussing Max.

Ava shook her head, "He's your brother, Isabel. You had to see the good in him. With Rath and Lonnie and sometimes even Zan, well I couldn't believe half the things they pulled but they were my family. I had to take the good and the bad."

"Yeah, Ava but I've know Liz for so long. I mean he's the reason why she's even here with us. He saved her life, he told her about us, and he brought her into our lives. She has given up everything to be with him. She's risked her life to protect our secret, HIS secret. And for him to hurt her like that," Isabel stopped to calm herself, "she doesn't deserve that. I love my brother, yes, he's my blood but I've come to love Liz like a sister too. She was there for me when I divorced Jesse. She was there for every tear, every sleepless night, and then when we found out Jesse was remarrying."

"I know sweetie. She was there for me when I first met you all. She got me a place to stay and found me a job a couple of towns over when I left Roswell. She welcomed me with open arms when I found you all again. I know how you feel about her. Max was an ass to her Isabel. I know he hurt her but really, I think she's better off. I for one am glad he left her. I'm not happy he hurt her but he didn't deserve her. I'm sorry Izz but Liz was too good for him." Ava held her breath. She knew that even though Isabel was mad a Liz she probably still wouldn't appreciate that comment.

Ava was surprised when Isabel said, "I know you're right." Isabel dumped some vegetables in the pot. "He's selfish and we all saw how he treated her. Who knows what things would have been like if they did get married."

Ava nodded and then grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

"Ava are you ok?" Isabel asked alarmed.

Ava grabbed her head and sat on the chair that Isabel offered.

"Yeah. I felt a little light headed is all."

"Kyle!" Isabel called out. "Here have some water. Kyle!"

"Really Izz, I'm ok."

"What? What's going on?" Kyle came into the kitchen with Liz and Michael right behind him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Ava said getting up. "I just had a little spell is all." She had some water and walked over to the stove.

"What kind of spell?" Kyle walked over to her.

"She almost passed out." Isabel answered before Ava could.

"Oh please, Isabel. Don't be so dramatic." Ava chuckled. She looked at her husband's worried face and smiled. "I'm ok. I promise. Don't worry, Kyle."

"I worry." Kyle kissed the top of her head.

"So what exactly happened?" Liz asked grabbing a chair from the island in the kitchen.

"Yea, Izzy wouldn't just call out like that for nothing." Michael added.

"She looked really pale for a couple of seconds." Isabel added.

"It was nothing. Like I said, I got light headed for a second but that was all. I'm good. It was probably because I haven't had much to drink today." Ava explained.

"Ava sweetie, are you on your period?" Liz asked and Isabel caught Liz's eyes.

"Good Lord! Why would you ask that?" Michael looked grossed out. "That is way too much information. Ava you don't have to answer that."

"Stop being such a baby, Michael." Liz said annoyed and quickly turned to Ava.

"Um, no. I should be getting it this week. Actually…wait do you think—"

"We think." Isabel and Liz said together.

Then to the surprise of the guys, Liz, Ava and Isabel walked out of the kitchen without another word.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyle demanded, looking at Michael.

Michael shrugged. "Women." Then he said, "Up for some hockey?"

Liz, Ava and Isabel were all cramped into the hall bathroom. Both Isabel and Liz starred at Ava.

"When was you're last period?" Isabel asked.

Ava paced as she tried to think. "A month or so…I think."

"What do you mean, you think?" Isabel couldn't believe Ava couldn't remember.

"I don't know. I can't think straight right now." Ava snapped.

"Ok. Lets calm down. Ava, have you had any other spells?" Liz asked calmly.

Ava shook her head. "I don't think so.

"Well, I say we buy a pregnancy test." Isabel said.

"I think we can find out without a pregnancy test, Izz." Liz smiled.

"Oh," Isabel smiled, "ha. I knew that."

Ava placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. Isabel and Liz held their breaths.

"I don't feel anything."

"Try again." Liz and Isabel urged her.

Again Ava concentrated and closed her eyes. And that's when Ava made the connection. She felt her baby for the first time and saw she was pregnant with a healthy baby boy.

When she opened her eyes, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God. I'm pregnant."

Liz and Isabel both cheered and hugged her.

"Kyle!" Isabel called out at the top of her lungs.

"Michael!" Liz did the same. "You guys come in here!"

Kyle and Michael were there in seconds.

"Why are we meeting in the bathroom?" Michael looked at them as if they'd gone mad.

"Ava?" Kyle was confussed and scared. Ava was crying. He'd never seen his wife cry apart from their wedding day.

Ava took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant!"

Liz and Isabel cried at the emotion coming from their best friend…from their sister. The tears she cried egged them on.

"Pregnant?!" Kyle never looked so happy and scared at the same time. Happiness won over as he embraced his wife and picked her up off the floor. "Oh, my God."

"It's a boy." Ava cried and leaned her forehead against her husband's.

Tears came down Kyle's face.

Michael put her arm around Liz and she hugged him.

"I want you all to meet him." Ava said, reaching out for Isabel's hand.

Isabel held Michael's, Michael held Liz's and Liz held Kyle's. Then, Ava pulled her hands where she held Isabel and Kyle and placed them all on her stomach.

Immediately, the group formed a connection and they all saw and felt the baby boy that Ava carried. Still too small to know if it was male or female or having any shape, the young embryo informed them of what it was to become.

Ava broke the connection and hugged Kyle.

Isabel, Liz and Michael walked out of the bathroom, knowing that Ava and Kyle needed to be alone with the happy news.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Isabel whipped tears from her face.

Liz nodded understanding how Isabel felt.

"Hate to be the bare of bad news but how do you think Maxwell will take the news?" Michael asked moving towards the living room.

Liz tried to think of something else and did not provide an answer, although Isabel did.

"Who cares what he thinks. He's either in this with them or out of this house. We said from the beginning that we had to stay together to watch our backs and no one would be separated but times have changed. He's not in command, he doesn't have followers. He can stand with us but if he doesn't, I won't miss him." With that Isabel disappeared into the hall that led to her room.

Liz shook her head. "She's really mad at him, isn't she?"

"Not mad, Liz—pissed. And yeah, we all are."

"But I didn't want it to be like this. I can't be around him right now but I don't want that to interfere with all of your relationships with him. What—"

"What friendships, Liz. Maxwell has single handedly distanced himself from us. I have not sat down and had a conversation with that guy in months. Way before Maria's death. He wasn't there for me when I was having problems with her and he wasn't there when Maria died. Maxwell isn't my friend. He's an acquaintance and a roommate. Nothing more." Michael sat on the living room couch, turning on the T.V. as if the conversation about Max was over.

Liz sighed and remembered something. "The food!" She ran to the kitchen and reached it just as the smoke alarm went off.

"Mich—"

"Right behind you, Liz." Michael moved her aside to stand in front of her and with a wave of his hand, the smoke was gone.

Liz raised her arm toward the smoke alarm and it quickly turned off. She coughed, "Thanks."

"No problem but I think the food's ruined." Michael looked inside the pot and then the pan.

"Dammit!"

Michael shrugged. "Look on the bright side, now we have a story to tell to Kyle's baby. 'Well you see Jr. the day we found out your mommy was pregnant is the day that your Mommy and Auntie Isabel almost burned down the house.'" Michael started laughing.

Liz laughed. "Jerk."

"Come on. Lets go out and find some food to bring back for everyone."

"Ok, let me get my purse."

"Forget it Parker, I'm buying." Michael pulled Liz by the hand and didn't let it go.

Before, Liz wouldn't have thought twice about it but now, after that dream, every time Michael said or did anything, she'd jump not knowing what to think. Did he care about her? She still didn't know if she had dreamt or had a flash that day in Dynasty.

"What?" Michael noticed that Liz wasn't completely with him but somewhere in her head. "If you really want to burn the house down, we can do that later."

Liz laughed. "Shut up."

Michael opened the front door just as Max was coming in…with Serena.

Liz forced herself to look at them. She wasn't going to look down like some wounded dog. She was going to look them both in the eye if it killed her.

She noticed Max's eyes go from her, to Michael and then down to their enlaced hands. Liz's reaction was to pull her hand from Michael's but Michael somehow knew she'd do it, so he squeezed it, which gave her comfort. Liz squeezed back as Michael pulled her past Max and Serena.

Liz closed the front door behind her as Michael said, "Let's take Queen." He was referring to his Aston Martin DBS which he had parked on the drive way.

Michael had gotten the car a couple of months before Maria had passed away. Maria had hated the car and had been very angry with Michael when he'd sold their truck, dug into his savings account and bought himself his car.

"Why'd you name her Queen?" Liz asked Michael for the hundredth time.

"I'll let you know someday." Was his response.

"I've gotten that same answer a million times." Liz hopped into her seat.

"Well then why do you ask?" Michael closed his door and started the car. "Man, listen to my baby." He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of his car.

Liz laughed. "Can we leave now?"

Michael pulled out of the driveway and burned some rubber going onto the street.

"Did you have to do that?" Liz asked as soon as he slowed down a little ways down the block.

"Had to, Maxwell was staring at us from the window." Michael said trying to find a station.

Liz shook her head, not quite knowing what to say.

"It's not your fault, Liz." Michael added with a softer voice.

She cleared her throat. "What isn't?"

"That we hate, Maxwell. Like I said before he's been an ass for a while."

"But don't you see, Michael. If nothing would have happened between us none of you would act like this toward him. I don't want you guys to choose sides."

"Liz, stop." Michael pulled over. "Listen to me. Maxwell has been hanging on by a string for a while now with everyone. He's selfish, always has been. We're just not going to put up with it anymore. He needs to grow up. What he did with you was the last straw. Even if you guys were still together, I can guarantee you, he'd have done something stupid to piss us off. To us, it's not about choosing sides. It's just that we are sick and tired of being looked down upon from him. We're equal to him if not above him. So he was king in out past lives. Oh fucking well. He needs to realize he's in another life time. One where he's not in charge."

He starred at her until she nodded. Seeing she was thinking it over, he pulled back onto the street and made his way downtown.

As he drove, Liz thought about how she could make things easier for everyone.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. Things will settle down…and if they don't, we'll figure it out."

"How do you do that?" Liz asked awed like always.

"Same way you know what I'm thinking or know what I'm going to say before I say it. We've gotten close, Liz. We're just good at reading each other. I can look at you, don't say a word, just look at you and you'd know what I was thinking. Same thing if you did it." He turned to look at her with that look he gave her sometimes.

It was the only look that confused Liz. It made her feel like she had butterfly's in her stomach and at the same time feel awkward. She never really knew the meaning of that look because he blocked the emotion. If it was love, she didn't want to think about it because she was on the fence on her feelings towards him.

After debating with herself on how she felt about him, she always ended up with the same last thought. He was Maria's widow. Maria's love, Maria's husband. Maria who had died a month and 10 days.

Maybe that's why she thought he saw something in his eyes towards her. Maybe he was just lonely.

"Applebee's sound good?" Michael's voice pulled her out of her head.

She tried to smile and nodded.

She knew Michael could tell something was wrong. But he knew not to say anything at the moment.

Michael pulled into the Applebee's parking lot and turned off the car.

He opened his door and said, "Come on."

Liz slowly unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. She climbed out and looked at Michael, who was waiting by the front of the car.

She couldn't stop thinking of how she felt about him and then, Michael smiled and Liz felt her heart pick up speed just as she felt warmer than she had been a second ago.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks passed slowly for Liz. She was more confused than ever on how she felt about Michael. She tried not to think about it and focused on the matter at hand.

Max had knocked on her door not 2 minutes ago, asking her to meet her in the main house for a meeting. The group hadn't had a meeting in a long time, especially one called by Max. She didn't know if the others would be there since none were speaking to him yet.

Things had gotten worse in the house since Max announced and Serena were together. She winced at the thought. A stab of betrayal from her ex-fiancé and friend crossed her heart.

She put her shoes on and decided to head over. Something huge must have happened for Max to call a meeting with people he knew disliked him at the moment.

When she arrived, she saw Kyle and Ava already sitting on the couch. Serena sat on a chair not to far from where Max was standing.

"I will not sit in a room with her!" Isabel's hard icy voice came in loud and clear. She was glaring at Serena with the most hateful eyes.

Liz closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She loved Isabel for standing by her but she wanted for all of it to be over. She hated seeing Serena around the house. Every time she saw her the first thought that entered her mind was, "Did you sleep with Max while we were still together?" An answer which she didn't care to know. She knew she deserved better but the thought of being lied to and betrayed to was too much for her.

"Izz, please sit down. This won't take long." Max sounded mad but still he pleaded to his sister. "Serena is sitting. She isn't doing anything to you and she's not saying anything to you."

"That's because she knows what she did was wrong! If she opened her mouth it'd make it worse and she knows it!" Isabel snarled.

Liz knew it was time for her to make her presence known. "Isabel please…let's just get this over with." Liz walked over to Isabel and sat on the couch.

"Make this fast. I don't want to be here." Isabel sat next to her reluctantly.

"Where's Michael?" Max looked around.

Frankly, Liz thought Max should be happy Michael hadn't shown up. Michael had huffed around all week pushing Max anyway he knew how, itching, trying to make him say something, do something. He was looking for a reason to punch Max out.

"He feels like I do." Isabel stated. "Make it quick, Max."

"Michael should really be here." Max looked upset Michael wasn't present.

"I'll get him." Liz volunteered, getting up.

"I'm here sweetie, sit back down."

Michael was the only one to see Max's jaw tighten when he'd called Liz sweetie.

Liz smiled at Michael, grateful he was being a man about this. He was being the bigger person. Michael had caught her smile and returned it.

He sat next to Isabel and put his arm behind Isabel to reach her. He was surprised to find Liz's hand waiting for his.

"Max, I think you should start now." Kyle spoke which brought Liz and Michael back to the present.

Max cleared his throat. "I know you're all mad at me and I know that you all think I've changed. But—"

Michael laughed. "You haven't changed Maxwell; you've always been a heartless bastard. We just never thought you'd got this far or ever get to the point of hurting Liz like you did."

"Oh, I've always been a heartless bastard?! And compared to me, what have you been?! A saint?!"

"Can we please get back to what you want?" Liz was getting very irritated with Max for snapping at Michael, making it seem like he was better.

Max turned away from Michael and finally sat down. "I wanted all of us to stay together. I thought we'd be safer like that but it isn't working out. Most of you don't even like looking at me. So, Serena and I are moving out."

"Perfect you're going to go play house somewhere else and make it official." Isabel's hard voice was back. "Well, Serena, you must be a pretty good lay for Max here to leave his kingdom."

Serena got up so fast and slapped Isabel across the face, that nobody had a chance to stop her.

Isabel was fast to jump up but Liz and Michael were right behind her. Michael was trying to stop Isabel, while Liz was trying to get at Serena.

"Shut the fuck up Isabel!" Serena sneered.

"You stupid bitch!" Liz tackled Serena but before she could do anything, Max was pulling her off.

Michael had his arms around her in seconds. She didn't have to see him to know it was him. She knew by the feel of his arms and the scent of his body.

"Get her the hell out of my house." Liz pointed at Serena while Max helped her up.

She turned and started to walk out.

"Liz—" Max called after her.

"Max, get the fuck out!" Michael's voice had never been so hateful.

Behind her, Liz could here Ava and Kyle arguing with Max about Serena. She heard Serena argue back.

When Liz reached the hall, she punched the wall to calm herself. "The nerve of her! To slap Isabel and then cuss at her. She's lucky I didn't rip her head off."

"Sweetie, stop punching the wall. Here, let me look at you're hand." Michael's voice was now soft and caring.

As she turned, she saw Isabel pass her in a rush. "Where are you going?" Liz called after Isabel.

Isabel stopped half way up the stairs. "Helping them pack!" Then, she turned and continued her way up to Max's room.

Liz couldn't help but smile.

Michael was healing her hand, to which she smiled again. "You know, I could have done that?"

Michael nodded. "I know but I like making you better. I like knowing I had a part in you being ok."

Again, Liz smiled. "You're a dork." She turned and headed for the door. "You coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

She knew her answer without his words. "My car this time." She declared grabbing her car keys.

It was a sunny day, a great day to spend at the park, she decided.

They both reached Dynasty and Michael asked, "Park or zoo?"

"I was thinking park but zoo sounds fun." She answered as she got it the car.  
FLASH

"Mommy! Jr. zapping me!"

"Jr. leave you're sister alone."

Liz was sitting on the driver's seat. Her 5 year old son was in the back seat and to his left, was her 3 year old daughter.

"Fine." Jr. folded his arms in front of him and looked out the window.

"If I have to tell either of you to stop again, I'm turning this car around and don't think I won't."

"But Daddy waiting, Mommy." Her daughter spoke.

"Yes but he won't be happy to hear that you're both fighting again." Just then, the baby kicked. "Hey, hey. That goes for you too buddy." She touched her growing tummy.

"Mommy, baby brother kicking you?"

"Yes."

"Boys mean."

"Yeah, well you're whinny." Jr said defensively.

"Are we turning this car around?" She asked them.

"No Mommy." Both said at the same time, calming down.  
END FLASH  
Liz felt tears sting her eyes. She started hitting the steering wheel in anger.

"Liz! Liz!" Michael was grabbing her hands to stop her. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

She was angry with her gift for showing her things she could do nothing about. For things she could not have.

"I hate it! Why?! Why show me images of the children that I can't have?! Of the children who are no longer possible?" She cried and fell against Michael.

"Sshh, Liz. It's ok." He tried to comfort her.

"No it's not, Michael. You should have seen them. They're so cute. So bratty but beautiful. I love them. I don't know them but I feel the love. I want them as much as they want me. And they love their Daddy! And—"

"Liz, look at me. Calm down and look at me."

Liz wiped her tears and looked into Michael's eyes.

"All you're flashes have come true so far. I promise you this one will too. Fuck Max. These kids are not his. You would have recognized their characteristics. They'd all be stuck up bastards. Your kids, the ones from the future, will have a loving father. Their father will be a good man and will do right by you. Are you listening to me? Max is not these kids father. He won't be around to make you miserable."

Liz went over that in her head a couple of times before nodding. She tried calming down but the only thought running through her head was, "Jr. was about 5 which means I have to meet his father this year." But that thought only brought up more questions. How could I fall in love with someone so quickly and have a baby just as quickly? She wasn't that girl. It took her time to trust people, and even more time to fall in love.

"Liz do you still want to go?" Michael asked bringing her back to the present.

"Yea, sorry. Let's go." She turned on the car and back out of the driveway. She turned and shook her head. "Michael, seat belt."

Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed for the seat belt.

As her car hit the street, Max came out and stared at her. His eyes burned into hers. She could see he didn't want her leaving.

She put the car into drive and drove off without looking back. "Asshole. Who does he think he is?"

"He wants control, Liz. He lost all of it and he thinks he can still order you around."

"Yea well he can order Serena around now. I'm over his all mighty king complex." She turned on the radio and changed the subject.

"What are we gonna see first today?" She asked.

"I picked last time. Remember? This time it's your call."

She thought about it for a bit but before she could tell Michael her answer, he chuckled at her.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You."

"Why am I so funny?"

"I like how you pretend to think about what you want to see. You're so predictable. We both know what you're thinking of."

"Oh, yea. And what's that?" If he says lions and tigers, he knows me too well.

"You're angry and want to rip someone apart. You want to see the lions and the tigers. When you're calm, you want to see the all the birds. If you're excited, you want to see elephants, zebras, and the giraffes."

Liz looked at Michael. She was truly awed by how good he knew her. She'd known they were close and that they could finish each others sentences. She knew what he was thinking and how he felt about most everything. But it wasn't until now what she understood it all. It wasn't until now that she knew she loved Michael. Not only loved him because he was her best friend, but was in love with him. He was the man she'd been waiting for. He was the man that would let her stand on her own two feet, respect her and love her. She didn't need him to lean on, and he didn't want her to. He wanted her to be herself and love it. She wanted to be that for him too. He was everything she wanted in love and she would never understand why it had taken her so long to see it.

More than anything, she wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to tell him, right then and there.

"Liz if you're trying to confuse me, then you're doing an awesome job. Because I have no clue as to what you want to see or what you're thinking."

Liz laughed with tears in her eyes.

She drove in silence and led them to their spot. To the spot where they watched the stars and where they talked. To the spot only they went to and knew about.

"Liz, you totally missed the exit."

Liz continued her silence and when she did sneak peeks at Michael, she saw his confusion.

She finally reached the spot and parked.

"I thought you wanted to go to the zoo?" Michael climbed out.

Liz, opened her door, climbed out of her seat and closed the door behind her. It wasn't until she met Michael by the front of the car that it hit her that he might not feel the same way and she could ruin their friendship.

She bit her lip. What am I thinking? Maria hadn't been dead 2 months. Max and I split not even a month ago. Was she really willing to ruin everything by letting him know how she felt?

But if I don't tell him, I'll retreat and he will notice. I'm going to push him away one way or another. If I tell him, then he'll know why I'm changing. Grow some balls and tell him. I have to say it. If I didn't I wouldn't stay true to myself like he wants me to and I will be back to being the old Liz Parker, the one Max walks all over.

"Liz, you're really freaking me out. What's going on? Talk to me please." The look on his eyes tore her apart in the inside.

She took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Time stopped for Liz. She didn't know how long they were both quiet. She didn't know what to think.

Michael only started at Liz. Liz didn't know he was thinking he'd heard wrong. Liz, his Liz, the Liz he was madly in love with had just said, "I love you."

Time had stopped time not only for Liz but for Michael as well.

Then, came an, "I love you too, Liz."

Tears fell faster than Liz knew she could produce them. She half laughed, half cried as he took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

Michael held Liz so tight; he thought he'd break her tiny frame. He pulled back, slipped a hand on her neck and behind her ear and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Both of them felt a connection almost instantly. They could feel the love for each other. He felt how she came about realizing her love for him and how she'd felt towards him in the past weeks. And she could feel how long he'd loved her. She was the only one he really had ever torn all his walls for.

They didn't have to talk about what was going on. They could hear each others thoughts and looked into each other's past days to see the each other through the others eyes.

"Wow." Seemed to be the only word to explain what she'd just seen.

Michael led her to a stop under a tree. They were both quiet after they sat. Neither really knew what to say after what they'd just gone through.

What're we going to do? She honestly didn't know where to go with this.

"Liz, I can't be without you. Please tell me after this, there is no you or me but an us."

Liz looked up confused. Did I say that out loud?

Michael chuckled. No you thought it. I guess the connection we made back there is still open. I can hear everything you're thinking, how you're feeling.

Michael, I want to be with you. I love you, I do. But you know we can't tell everyone just yet. She saw the doubt and sadness in his eyes. Stop it, Michael. I am not ashamed of our love or of you. But don't you think it's too soon. Max and I were engaged not even a month ago. Maria hasn't been dead 2 months. She was my best friend.

Maria and I were having problems long before she died. We fought, did I tell you, the day she died? We decided to get a divorce. We both knew it was over. We were going to set everything up and tell you the next day. Before she left, she told me that we don't choose who we love. She said she didn't want me to get hurt. She knew I loved you, before I even know, she knew. She said you were engaged and that you'd get over the problems you were having with Max.

She must have hated me. Knowing her husband was in love with her best friend. Oh, God and she died hating me. Liz wanted to puke. The very thought of Maria feeling like that made her sick to her stomach.

She didn't hate you Liz. Maria and I, our love for each other was dead. Like she said, we don't choose who we love and that's why she didn't hate you. It wasn't in my control.

Liz shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Still, they won't understand that, Michael. They love us, I know and they want us to be happy but I know that no matter how mad they are at Max, they still will have that question of how long it's been going on. Max and I were engaged for God's sake. You just lost your wife.

Who I didn't love anymore. I wife I was divorcing. Maria was a friend, nothing else.

They don't know that. Still, I was with Max.

Max! The man who left you and took off with another woman minutes after he called of your wedding! Liz, he didn't care, why should you?!

"Michael! I care. He could do what he goddamn likes but I'm nothing like him. I won't have them look at me like they do him. I love you but I can't bare to see them look at me that way."

Michael calmed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, love. I just don't want to hide this. I'm so happy and I want to share it with everyone I know. I'm sorry I said what I did, it wasn't right."

"I love you Michael and I know you. You didn't say it to hurt me. You said it because you were mad at Max. I just don't think it's the right time right now to let the others know."

He finally nodded.

"Nice first disagreement. You didn't even blow up anything." She joked.

He smiled before pulling her into him to kiss her. Screw everything else. I don't care how you want to do this. As long as we do this, that's all I care about. God I love the feel of your lips.

My lips are not the only thing you're feeling. She kissed him hungrily.

He smiled against her lips. Do you mind?

Hell no! Keep touching.

Both their hands wondered.

Liz's hands roamed over Michael's back and finally settled on the inside of his pants on his ass cheeks.

Meanwhile, Michael steadied Liz head with a hand behind her ear and the other, he ran over her shoulder, her stomach and then finally her breast.

As she squeezed his cheeks, he did the same on her breast.

They were both unsteady as they both lost it and started pulling on the others clothes. There was too much between them. They had to be skin to skin. Nothing else mattered at the moment but the feel of each other.

When they were both nude, they kissed almost like animals. They were both hungry for the other.

Michael reached between them and pressed his fingers against Liz's clit and was amazed to feel she was already wet and waiting for him. She opened herself to him and pressed harder on his hand.

"Mi—Michael." She raised her hips to him and went to touch him, finding him already hard as a rock. She stroked him from top to bottom and back again, finally squeezing.

"God, Liz. Stop or I'm gonna cum all over your hand."

He pushed her hand away almost hating himself because her hand felt so good. But right now, he only wanted to be inside her.

Michael positioned himself at her entrance and met Liz's eyes. He nearly came when she took him in.

"Fuck." He groaned.

They sat a quick pace. They couldn't be too close, too deep. Even when she called for him to come harder, it wasn't enough for them.

Liz had maneuvered her legs to go around him. He grabbed her knees and she straightened her legs. Michael brought her legs over his head and slowed his movement.

"No, no." Liz moaned wanting to go faster.

It took all his strength not to pick up the rhythm again when she groaned like that. He continued his soft, slow movements that made Liz cry out louder.

"Michael! Oh, my GOD! Right there!"

Liz saw stars. Michael was rubbing right on g-spot ever so slowly. Her toes curled and she tightened around him.

"I'm coming Michael. I'm coming. Come with me."

"Liz!" Michael felt Liz cum and as soon as he felt her, he released but didn't stop. Finally after their pleasure subsided, he pulled out.

Liz groaned. "Can't you stay in me from now on? I feel empty without you."

Michael brought her closer to his body and cuddled with her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "It'd be a little uncomfortable to walk around like that all day. And it'd be a dead giveaway of what we're doing."

Liz giggled. She kissed his chest and exhaled. This was her life now. Her and Michael. That's all she needed. "You really don't hate me for wanting this between us for the moment."

"Love, as long as we're together, I don't care how you want to do this. I love you. If you feel more comfortable having to do it like this for a while, it doesn't bother me. When the time comes, we'll tell the others."

"I love you, Michael Guerin."

"I love you, Liz Parker."

God! This is going to be hard. As soon as we get home, we have to pretend nothings going on. I know every time you come into a room, I'm going to want to jump on you and ravish you and I won't be able to. You're going to drive me insane aren't you?

Michael chuckled. You know me too well.

Again, Liz groaned, although it was a totally different groan than she'd made minutes before.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nightmare for both Liz and Michael the next couple of days. They walked around the house trying to act normal. They tried acting like their usual selves before their declaration of love, but even then, it seemed like they had always acted like people in love.

It was always pretty obvious. Liz looked at Michael.

Thinking back on it, I know what you mean. Acting normal is going to be hard. As long as we don't disappear together for long periods of time, don't get caught making out or having sex, they won't know a thing.

Liz smiled and shook her head. If it's obvious to us, why do you think they haven't seen it? She looked from Michael to the rest of the group.

Everyone was in the kitchen. Some Isabel was chopping vegetable, Kyle was by the stove and Ava was digging through the refrigerator.

I don't know. Maybe they don't want to see it. Michael shrugged.

"What's up with you guys?" Isabel asked surprising them both.

Liz's first reaction was to freak out. Did we give something away?

Calm down, love Michael calmed her with a glance. "What're you talking about, Izz?" Michael pretended to be confused.

"You guys haven't said a word in the past half hour." Isabel frowned again. She knew there was something going on.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well." Liz half smiled and shook her head trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have bad dreams?" Kyle asked concerned.

If by bad dreams he means did we hot raunchy sex, then yes." Michael chuckled in his head.

Liz instantly felt her face warm up. "That's not funny." She said low.

"What'd you say?" Ava asked.

"Oh, that's about right." Liz shot Michael a look to let him know he was going to pay later.

Michael's response was to laugh back at her in his head.

"I can dream walk you tonight and steer you into a happy dream if you want." Isabel suggested going back to her task of chopping up the carrots.

"Oh, that's ok, Izz. But tell you what if it happens again tonight I will let you know tomorrow."

Isabel simply nodded.

I'm gonna get you. She threatened Michael but all she got back from him was a burst of love for her.

"So how's the baby, Ave?" Michael finished placing the table and made his way to Ava.

"Good. I really want to go and get a check up but I'm worried he'll do something supernatural."

"Mind warp the doctor." Michael shrugged like it was no big deal.

Ava shook her head. "I can't. I get tired really quick when I do that. I don't want to be drained especially if the baby needs strength."

"I'll go with you, Ava." Liz was actually very excited and wanted to have a shot of the baby in the womb.

"Yea, me too." Isabel smiled.

"Thanks." Ava smiled. Liz could tell she was excited.

"Well, aren't I invited? I mean I did help make him." Kyle said.

"How about we all go?" Michael suggested.

The girls all looked at each other. "We can't all go." Liz almost laughed. "Can you imagine? Four people showing up just to be with the new mommy. I don't think they'll let the family in the room."

"It's ok." Isabel said. "They can go without us. As much as we all love him we do have to realize that Ava and Kyle are the parents and we're not."

Liz nodded, a little disappointed that she couldn't go. "We'll meet you after."

Dinner was good and everyone was happy. They all thought about how much everything had changed since Max had left. Everything seemed more relaxed and free even if it had just been days since he and Serena had moved out.

Isabel had her moments where she wanted to cry because her brother was no longer included but she had to remind herself of all the pain he'd caused. She knew it would take time for everyone to forgive and he'd have to make it up to everyone.

"Are you guys planning on telling Max about the baby?" She asked knowing the question wouldn't be answered with an answer she would like.

"No, not at the moment." Ava looked straight at Isabel, letting her feelings show in her eyes.

"If he needs to know, then we'll tell him." Kyle did not stop eating while he answered.

Do you want seconds? Liz looked at Michael.

Michael nodded. Thanks, love.

Liz reached for his plate and stood. She asked everyone at the table if they wanted seconds so it wouldn't be obvious she was only getting food for Michael.

As she made her way back to the table, the phone rang. She gave Michael his plate and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Good, Liz it's you." It was Max on the other line.

"What's up, Max?"

"I was just calling to see how everyone was doing?"

"Everyone's fine."

There was silence and finally he spoke, "How're you? I heard you got a new job."

Liz was going to kill Isabel. "Yea, I got a job as a secretary. I was lucky to get it." She hated making small talk with Max. Especially for the last couple of days that he'd been gone. He'd called every day and if he didn't, he come by. He always managed to talk to her and nobody else. It's like he knew when she was by herself or near the phone.

"I'm sure luck had nothing to do with it. You're very smart Liz."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Look, Max we're in the middle of dinner. Can we talk later?"

Max took his time to answer, "Um, sure. Yea. Bye, Liz."

Liz hung up and shook her head. He's so annoying!

He's been calling a lot lately.

She turned around nodding. Yea.

He wanted to talk to you again

What else? I hate that he feels pity on me and feels the need to call and check up on me.

I don't think he does it out of pity. I think he misses you.

Liz laughed ant then saw that Michael was serious. Hey?

Michael was in his own little world. Liz could see his worry, his confusion. HEY!

He finally reacted to her voice.

I love you. Michael, I wouldn't care if he did miss me. I love you. I've always loved you. It's going to be you and me now. There's no one else. Only you.

Michael's face cleared and he smiled. I love you Liz Parker.

They embraced and she held him tight. She knew there might be a chance that they might get caught in the hall but nothing was more important right now than to show Michael that she meant what she'd just said. She needed to show him her love for him. She looked up and kissed him. It wasn't a peck, it was a real kiss, one that reinforced her love for Michael and she made sure he saw it.

Michael loved that no matter how much Liz wanted their relationship kept a secret, she would jeopardize it to show him her love.

"Let's head back inside before everyone comes out to see what's going on." He pulled away from her and waved a hand over her lips. They had been a bit swollen from their kiss but they were now back to normal.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Guys?!" Isabel called from the kitchen.

They both smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean they're not getting along?" Michael stopped in the hall when he heard Ava and Isabel whispering.

It was exactly a month to the day that he and Liz had been together and he was on his way out to buy her flowers.

Both Kyle and Liz were out working.

"I've talked to him a couple of times this week and every time I talk to him there's another crisis. Apparently she thinks he's bossy and she does like the fact that he's been calling Liz." Isabel said to Ava.

Michael leaned against the wall and listened knowing full well that he shouldn't be intruding.

"That's why he's been calling Liz. Serena and Max fight all the time. I guess they've both realized that after the sneaking around and thrill is gone, now that he's not with Liz. Now that they can be open around them, they don't know what to do. I think he wants Liz back. He's realized the awful mistake he made."

Michael's insides turned and tightened as he heard Isabel's confession to Ava.

"Well, I hope he doesn't think he can just talk to her and everything will be forgiven. I still think Liz is too good for him."

Michael nodded, still feeling queasy.

"I've told him that Liz is happy and that she doesn't need him messing that up. I don't know what it is but I can see the difference in her. It's like she's found peace, she's found happiness."

"Do you think she's seeing someone?" Ava asked excited.

Michael relaxed a little. If the girls had noticed Liz looked happier then that meant he had something to do with that and they were good together.

"Maybe. Have you seen her boss? He's yummy. The times I've gone to drop lunch off for her, they look very friendly. They're always joking around or laughing. Ugh, if she's dating him, it'll be the first time I've jealous."

Again, Michael's insides turned. I trust, Liz. But he couldn't help listening to that other voice in the back of his head that told him he wasn't any good for Liz and she deserved better.

Michael walked out the front door and drove down to a flower shop. He tried putting the conversation he'd just heard in the back of his mind.

When he got to Liz's work, he paused and had to convince himself that he wouldn't catch Liz doing something with her boss.

He trusted Liz, he knew she loved him. He rested his head against the door. He was being ridiculous. Tonight was their anniversary and they were going to go have a nice romantic dinner and go have dessert at their spot and watch the starts.

He walked into the office and smiled when Liz yelped and jumped toward him.

"Hi, baby. Oh, I love them thank you." She said when he handed her the flowers. "I can't believe you remembered. You haven't said anything all week and I didn't want to bring it up if you didn't remember."

Michael only smiled and kissed her fully on the lips. "How can I forget, love? I'll never in my live forget that moment. I've never been so happy than I was when you said you loved me for the first time."

"Michael Guerin who knew you were so cheesy." Liz chuckled.

"Oh, Hi Michael." Scott Fisher, Liz's boss had just stepped out of his office. "Good, you remembered, Liz was terrified you wouldn't."

Scott handed Liz some papers and was telling her when they had to be done but Michael couldn't focus on any of it.

"You told him?" Michael blurted.

Both Liz and Scott looked at him.

"Yeah, he's the only one I could talk to about it and he knows it's complicated so he hasn't said anything when Kyle, Isabel or Ava came by." Liz shrugged.

Michael didn't know how to react with the information. He could take it as a good thing because that meant Scott knew Liz was taken but at the same time, it wasn't like Liz to tell people she didn't know things about her personal life.

"Your secret is safe with me, I assure you." Scott smiled. "Did Liz tell you I'm taking you out to dinner?"

Michael turned to Liz. Why didn't you tell me?

I kept forgetting.

Liz, I was taking you out tonight, you know for our anniversary.

Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know.

I was going to surprise you.

Michael we can't cancel on him. He invited us a week ago.

"Is there a problem? We can do dinner some other time." Scott interrupted them.

Liz immediately shook her head. "Of course not, Scott, don't be silly. We're going."

"Well, I have to run to make my 2:30 meeting. See you guys tonight. See you later Liz. Michael, see you tonight."

"Right," was all Michael could say before Scott disappeared out the door.

"Don't be mad, Michael. I honestly forgot to tell you. I was just going to call you and I didn't know you had plans. You hadn't let me know anything was going on tonight."

"My mistake, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Michael, don't be mad." She went over to him and hugged him. She looked up and looked him into his eyes. "I love you so much. Please be nice to Scott. I really like him and I think you'd like him too. I don't want to be rude and cancel on him last minute. He really wants to get to know you."

"You really like him, huh?"

"Michael." She gave him a look.

"I'm kidding, love. We'll go with him tonight and I promise to be on my best behavior." He brought up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a Scout." She chuckled making her way back to her desk.

"Little thing we can overlook."

"So, you taking me out to a late lunch?" Liz grabbed her purse.

"Yea, you wanna grab something small like salad?"

Liz nodded and was making her way to the door when the office phone rang. "Hold on a sec." She told Michael before running to the phone. "Hello, Scott Fisher's office." She had answered the phone with speaker.

"Hi, Liz. I was calling to see if you wanted to meet for lunch."

Liz groaned in her head. "Hi, Max. I'm actually out the door. Michael came to pick me up for lunch." She looked at Michael, apologizing for answering the phone.

Michael's jaw clenched. He was going to have to speak to Maxwell about calling Liz and coming to see her.

"Oh, you're having lunch with Michael." Max sounded weird.

"Yes and we're actually running a little late. I've been busy at the office."

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Michael shook his head at Max's words. "I'm actually right in front of your office."

What do you want me to say?! He's already here! "We'll be right out, Max." She said as she hung up on him.

"Dammit!" Michael was not going to hide his anger.

"Come on, baby. Let's get this over with." Liz opened the door for Michael. She locked up and they both turned to find Max waiting for them feet away.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Max asked.

Liz and Michael looked at each other. "We were actually just grabbing a salad." Michael answered.

It was the longest most boring lunch any of them had ever had. The air was tense with Max around and she had to keep reminding Michael he had to calm down.

Max and Michael walked her back to work. She wanted Max to leave to say goodbye to Michael properly but Max wasn't budging.

"Thanks for lunch guys. Michael, I'll see you at home." I love you.

Love you too. "Come on Maxwell. Let's let Liz get back to work."

"I actually have to talk to her, Michael. I'll see you later."

Again, Michael's jaw clenched. "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Jeez Michael I just have to ask her something." Max got defensive.

"Ask her while I'm here." Michael stood his ground.

"Max just ask me what you have to ask me because Michael won't budge and you both really have to leave." Liz was getting very annoyed. She looked at Michael. Well, really just Max has to go...you can stay.

Max looked from her to Michael and then back at her. He took a deep breath and then said the last thing Liz ever thought Max would say, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Her jaw dropped at the same time Michael laughed. "You must be delusional. You really think Liz is going to go to dinner with you after all you did to her?"

It took Liz a minute to process the information and finally answer. "I can't have dinner with you tonight, Max. Not tonight and not ever. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I have plans tonight."

"What plans?" Max didn't miss a beat.

"She has a date." Michael answered for Liz.

"With who?! Michael I know how protective you are of her. You wouldn't just let her go out with some guy! Who is he?!"

"A nice guy." Michael snapped. "Someone who isn't going to hurt her."

"Someone who I can see my future with. Someone I love. Someone who is respecting me for who I am and letting me be a whole person and not just half of what they are." Liz answered; she was temped to look at Michael while she answered Max.

Just then, the door opened and Scott walked in. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Liz shook her had and went to her desk. "Max and Michael were actually just leaving."

"Who are you having dinner with, Liz?" Max's calm voice scared her.

"Oh, she didn't tell you we were having dinner?" Scott butted in smiling. "Took her a while to finally say yes. Something about how some bastard hurt her. I knew I could get past all that. Liz is special. She needs a man who can make her happy."

Liz tried not to be surprised especially when Scott came to stand behind her.

Both Michael and Max walked out the door without saying another word.

"Thanks, Scott."

"Was that the bastard?"

She only nodded.

"Forget about him, Liz. And get back to work will ya. I feel like I pay you more for drama than for the actual work you put in."

He smiled walking into his office.

Liz laughed and went to work, trying to forget the past hour.

Outside of her office, Michael and Max were arguing.

"I can't believe you're letting her go out with that guy?!" Max yelled.

"He's the opposite of you so I trust him. But I am keeping an eye on him." Michael answered honestly.

"I gotta get home." Max turned pissed off.

"Yea, wouldn't want to keep your Missus alone for too long. Wouldn't want her to sleep with the next guy she meets at the door who's engaged." Michael yelled after Max.

To Michael's satisfaction Max through him a hating stare before climbing into his car and driving off.

To Michael's surprise, he was actually enjoying dinner with Scott around. The guy was laid back, loved hockey and loved making jokes. His earlier nerves had subsided and he could see that Scott wasn't interested in Liz in any romantic way.

When Liz was in the restroom, Scott turned to Michael and said, "Thank you for having dinner with me. Thank you for not biting my head off earlier in the office. Both times, the first when you realized you were spending your anniversary with me and when Max was there. Liz is great at the office and I can tell she's gone through a lot. She seems like such an honest person and I can see how much she loves you and vise versa."

"Scott, don't apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't too happy with your invite at first. It just took me by surprise. And thank you so much for what you did with Max. Liz wants us, to stay between us for now and I respect that. I don't want to push her. And I don't want him ruining that for her. You can come over anytime you'd like. You'd be a hit at the house. You'd get along well with everyone."

They only stayed a couple of more minutes, after Liz came back from the restroom. Scott promised he'd make time to go over to their house and Michael promised he'd call to hang out with Scott in his free time.

On the drive home, Liz thought about what she'd been up to all night. She knew Michael liked Scott, it was obvious but would he let him in.

"So, you like Scott?"

"Yea, he's a cool guy." Michael kept his eyes on the road.

"You think he has a chance with one of us?" She asked feeling giggly. "Would you let him come into our home as one of us?"

"What?!" Michael swerved. He didn't know that the hell Liz meant but he didn't like her questions.

"Michael, pull over." And he did.

"Run that by me again?" He looked at Liz.

"I wanted you to get to know him before I told you what I was up to."

"What ARE you up to?"

"Well, I want Scott to be part of the group. I wanted to know how you felt about him before I asked if he had a chance with one of us."

"Liz, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean for Isabel. I've seen how attracted she is to him and I've seen him look at her. I think they'd be great together. That's why he hasn't come over. He doesn't know how to approach her. And I know you're very protective over Isabel, so I needed to make sure you'd like him. There's no one else he can be with. Look." She said, reaching for his hand and widening their connection.

FLASH  
Scott in their living room. He was sitting on the couch next to Kyle and it looked like they were watching a game on TV.

"Get up, get up! Liz is going into labor!" Isabel ran into the living room screaming.

The guys got up but didn't run.

"Calm down, Isabel. Remember how long it took Ava to give birth. If you can't see the head crowing, don't get so stressed." Kyle headed toward Isabel.

Liz was by the door doing her breathing, while Ava held her arm.

Isabel held Liz's bag and the girls headed out the door.

"Get her to the hospital, we'll make sure to lock up and meet you there." Scott informed them.

He and Kyle closed the door behind the girls and looked through the house, making sure everything was closed and locked.

"Ready?" Kyle asked Scott.

"Yea. Man I can't believe Lizzy's having a baby."

"Come on, we don't want the Christmas Nazi killing us for not being there yet."

"She isn't that bad." Scott closed the door behind them.  
END FLASH  
Michael was a little confused when he came back into the present. "Jeez I forget how your flashes sometimes feel like a punch."

"Did you see? Could you tell he was a part of the family? When they went upstairs, to check the windows, there were TWO master bedrooms. TWO! And did you see the pictures on the walls. Almost all of them had Scott in them."

Michael nodded. "I saw them, baby. I saw them."

"So, how're we getting them together?"

"Excuse me?"

"Isabel and Scott! How're we getting them together?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What did he say

"Michael, we can't do this." Liz grabbed onto Michael's arms half laughing. "Everyone's going to be home in a matter of minutes."

"Come on, Liz. You know the very thought of being caught makes you horny." Michael kissed her passionately.

Liz couldn't resist, especially when he was running his hands over her boobs like he was doing now. She groaned in pleasure.

"I want you, Liz" Michael groaned as he started to unzip her pants.

Liz couldn't deny she wanted him too. "Oh, God Michael, I can't wait for you to be inside me." She in return unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

While Michael finished with her pants, Liz took her shirt and bra off. She then, pulled his shirt off.

"God, Liz. Sometimes, I forget how beautiful you are." Michael said right before he kissed her again. As he rubbed her nipples, Liz ran her hand down to meet Michael's straining penis.

"Oh, God Michael, hurry. I want you inside."

Michael picked her up off the floor and set her against the wall, as he entered her.

"Oh my God, so good." Liz groaned and wrapped her legs around Liz.

Michael groaned as well and hurried his pace which Liz gladly met.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Yes, Michael."

"So, good Liz. You feel so good"

"Faster, Michael. Oh, god. YES!" Liz bit her lip at the pace they were going. Michael was hitting the right spot. She was going to cum. She'd never thought she'd ever cum this soon. "Oh, my God. Michael I'm gonna cum."

"Oh, fuck, Liz. Oh my God. Liz." Michael quickened his pace even more and Liz knew he was close to coming.

"Michael!" Liz dug her nails into Michael.

"Guys! We're home!" Isabel's voice came from down the hall.

"Shit!" Michael whispered in her ear.

"Oh, keep going." She pleaded. "Michael, don't stop. I'm so close."

Michael held her tighten around him and went even faster, hitting Liz's g-spot repeatedly. With one final thrust, they both came.

"Guys! Where are you?" Ava called out.

"Oh, my God." They both groaned out together and smiled at each other.

They separated fast and changed just as quickly.

"I was exercising in the back the whole time. Ok" Michael ran over to the window and Liz stopped him.

"Yeah, and how am I going to explain being in your room?" Liz asked.

Michael looked around; he'd forgotten they were in his room, too often they were in hers. "I'll jump out the window. Distract them until I get to the back house." She kissed him and hopped out the window. "I love you." She said to him before kissing him again.

"I love you too." Michael told her.

"Exactly like my premonition." She giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"Michael, go distract them!"

"Michael?!" Michael heard Kyle right down the hall.

Michael looked at himself in the mirror and saw how tussled his hair looked. He waved his hand over his face to vanish the love marks Liz had left on his neck and the lipstick on his face.

He stuck him face out of his room and said, "I was taking a nap. I'm gonna hop into the shower. Where are Ava and Izzy?"

"They went to get Liz."

"Stop them. She said she was tired and had a bad migraine so she went to lay down."

Without another word, Kyle turned and walked quickly to stop the girls.

Michael leaned against the door. "That was too close." He was going to kill Liz. "She knew we'd almost get caught." And he smiled. He loved her when she did that.

15 minutes later, he emerged from his room and found Isabel, Ava and Kyle in the living room. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, just discussing where to have dinner tonight." Kyle answered.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"We aren't discussing that till dinner." Ava smiled.

He nodded and let them continue making plans for dinner.

After another 10 minutes, Liz finally arrived and smiled at everyone.

You had a migraine after a long day at work.

Thanks. "Hey, guys. How was the doctor's appointment?"

"We aren't discussing that till dinner." Ava, Kyle, Isabel and Michael said together.

"Ok."

"How's the migraine?" Kyle asked.

"A whole lot better thanks." Liz smiled and sat. "So where we going?"

"We were thinking somewhere casual but nice. What do you think about Olive Garden?" Isabel suggested.

"Sounds nice. I've been craving their soup." Liz nodded. "Oh, I kinda invited Scott to dinner. Is that ok?"

Isabel and Ava looked at each other and smiled. "Of course." Ava answered.

Why are they smiling?

Oh, that's right. They think you might be seeing Scott. Isabel is quite jealous.

Huh? When did you find out?

Two weeks ago, on our anniversary. I overheard them. I guess I mush have forgotten to tell you.

Scott and Michael had hung out since then. They'd gone out to a hockey game and gone to the gym together. Scott still hadn't come by the house because he was avoiding Isabel. He still hadn't figured out how to approach her.

"Guys, can we call Max?" Isabel asked looking at all of them.

Everyone grew quiet and then turned to Liz.

"I'm really gonna get mad one of these days." She exhaled deeply. "Guys, I'm going to tell you this once. I don't care if you invite Max over. I don't care if you involve him in events. He can come back and live with us and I wouldn't care. I don't care. I'm not sad and I'm not angry, not anymore. I loved him for a long time but I don't anymore. He's just another person to me now. I'm happy and if he went tonight I'd still be happy." A little annoyed because he won't leave me alone but whatever.

She could feel how proud Michael was of her.

"I don't know Isabel." Ava finally answered. "He hurt Liz. I still don't like him for what he did. He was selfish and finally showed us that he cares only for himself."

"I don't want him to know. I don't trust him anymore." Kyle's voice was not angry anymore but honest.

"We're sorry, Izz. I know he's your brother but you have to let him go through this. If we don't do this and said it was all ok then he'd think he could keep acting the way he does and that's not good. He has to know how wrong he was and know every decision affects him and those around him." Ava put a hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"He has learned. I know you all don't see it. I'm angry for what he did, I am. But he's my brother. We've never been apart." Isabel was quiet for a while and finally continued, "Serena left. She took her things and left yesterday. They were having trouble for a while and she left."

Michael's eyes had snapped towards Liz.

Stop starring at me Guerin. I'm here. I 'm never going back to him. I don't love him anymore. I love you but I swear if you doubt it one more time I will kick your ass and never speak to you again.

"I don't feel sorry for his Isabel." Was Kyle's response.

"He knows he messed up, Kyle. We're all he has."

"And that's the only reason he feels bad." Michael finally spoke up. "We're all he has left. If Serena and him were getting along, they'd be looking for Zan and not even remember who we were. I don't believe he's sorry one bit."

Isabel had nothing else to say. She nodded. "I'm going to go get ready." She made her way to the hall.

"Isabel." Ava stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Call Max. Tell him to meet us there in 30 minutes."

Isabel smiled and ran upstairs.

"What are you thinking? You bought all that crap?!" Michael snapped.

"Michael!" Liz warned shaking her head. This is their decision.

"Michael, we don't care one way or another if he's there or not. We don't trust him, that's fine. He's no longer a part of this family. But he still is Isabel's blood. She loves him and if having him there will make her happy then that is what's going to happen." Ava explained.

"Besides, Michael, this will be the time when we tell him we don't trust him and there's no way he's moving back in." Kyle added.

"I have to call Scott and warn him there might be drama." Liz got up and headed to the phone.

Later, at dinner when everyone sat at a big table, Michael spoke and said he had an announcement.

Liz frowned, she didn't know where Michael was going with this and he was blocking their connection. Michael what's going on?

He simply looked at her and smiled. Don't worry, love. It's good news.

"I'm sorry, Ava. Kyle. I know this is your night but I can't wait to tell you all. A lot of you, one of you in particular," he paused to look at Liz again, "have been nagging at me for a while to get a job or a hobby." His smile was huge. "I got both. I started painting again about a month and a half ago and I went to an art gallery in town. They want to display my art and we're having an art show and see if I can sell some of my paintings."

Everyone at the table congratulated Michael at once. As soon as he'd finished talked, he'd reopened his connection with Liz.

I can't believe you didn't tell me?

I wanted to surprise you, love.

But I can't kiss you, I can't hug you. I'm stuck on this side of the table and pretend to just be your friend. She was sad and angry at herself.

I'm sorry, love. I guess I should have thought about what your reaction would be.

No don't be sorry. I'm the one who doesn't want anyone to know about us. She smiled. "Congratulation, Michael. I've very proud of you."

He could feel how proud she was of him and it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Thank you, Liz."

"Michael, do you not hear me?" Isabel slapped his arm.

"Sorry, Izz. I'm taking everything in. I can't believe it myself."

"When's the art show?" Ava asked.

"Some time next month."

"Good job, Mike." Scott raised his glass of wine. "A toast, to the new artist. Michael, I wish you nothing but the best. You're a good man."

"Damn straight!" Kyle said before everyone took a drink.

"Well, I guess now's a good time as ever." Kyle waited until everyone had put their drinks down. "Did you want to tell them, baby or do I?"

"Well as most of you know, I'm pregnant." Ava announced.

Everyone cheered and laughed. Everyone except Max.

"Last month when we discussed the baby, I was excited. Even after what happened in that little bathroom, with the connection that was made, I don't think I let myself believe it. I've gone through so much in my life and even now it takes time for me to realize that this is my family and just how lucky I am." Ava had tears in her eyes. "Anyways, thank you all so much for being so helpful this month. Scott, I got the present you sent home with Liz. I will make sure the baby knows who got him his first blanket. Anyway, today we got to hear the baby and saw him on the monitor. This is the official first picture of the baby." She pulled out a sonogram picture and it was passed along.

It was their turn to receive congratulations.

"And, we decided that we wanted a Godmother AND a Godfather for the baby." Kyle announced. "Michael, you've been a real brother to me for the last couple of years and you've always been there for me and Ava. You helped me after we left home when I discovered my new gifts. Will, you do us the honor of being our son's Godfather? I know that if anything were to ever happen to me, you'd raise him as your own and protect him with your life."

Liz watched Michael's reaction. His eyes were full of tears. She could feel how happy he was and honored to be asked.

"Of course, Kyle. I will be honored to be your son's Godfather. Kyle, Ava, you've both showed me how love can mold two polar opposite people. You've shown me how stable and how honest love can be."

Kyle thanked him and again, everyone drank.

Liz looked at Isabel, wanting to see her reaction of when Ava asked her to be Godmother.

"Liz?" Ava spoke and Liz was so surprised that she turned.

"When I first met you, you were nothing but kind to me. You trusted me when you didn't have to. You got me a job and helped me find a place to crash. You helped me turn my life around. And when I bumped into you all again, I couldn't believe God had sent you into my life again. He gave me the opportunity to thank you which is all I prayed for in all those years. You were the one I went to when Kyle and I got together. Will you be the Godmother to my baby?"

Liz was so amazed that she couldn't talk. When she got her voice she said, "Yes, Ava. Thank you. I'd love to baptize your son. And ditto to everything Michael said."

For the third time, everyone cheered and took another drink.

"Let's grub." Michael said before digging into his plate of food.

Nobody except Isabel noticed her brother wasn't in any of the conversations. Everyone was talking and having a good time. She saw him glaring first at Scott, then Michael, Ava and finally Kyle before glaring at Scott again. She didn't know why she tried to include him and fought for him when he never once tried to include himself by being nice and sucking up like he should be doing.

"Where are you?" Liz's voice came in loud and clear.

"Excuse me?"

"Just now, you were thinking something. Did you have a nice day dream?"

"Sorry, Liz."

"Don't worry about it."

The girls excused themselves and went to the bathroom.

"So, come on, Liz. Tell us about Scott." Ava pressed.

Liz laughed. "Well, he's really nice. He's funny. He loves hockey. Gets along really well with Michael. I work for him. He's a—"

"Liz!" Isabel squeaked.

"What?"

"You know what I meant."

"Guys there's nothing and I mean NOTHING going on between Scott and me." She smiled and then added, "But he does have a thing for Isabel."

Ava's jaw dropped and Isabel scoffed. "There's no way."

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Because he hasn't seen me enough times to have a thing for me." Isabel answered touching up her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Well that's not true. You haven't seen him enough times and I've seen how you look at him." Liz almost laughed at Isabel's expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

While the girls discussed Scott, the guys were quiet at the table. Max was pissed and had let them all know as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.

"What the hell is going on?!" He'd exploded.

Kyle, Michael and Scott had stopped talking to turn to him. None of the guys said anything. They all just waited, knowing Max was going to make this long.

"Michael? You asked Michael to be the Godfather. He doesn't like kids for God's sake. And you've all known about the pregnancy for a month and nobody decided to tell me?! And why the hell are you here?! Why the hell did he know before I did?!" Max pointed to Scott.

"I suggest you shut your mouth or get up and leave." Michael warned.

"We don't owe you explanations Max." Kyle spoke. "But I will explain about Scott. He and Liz are close. Actually, he and Michael are real close too. We shared our news with him and invited him because he's shown nothing but kindness to everyone at this table."

"So you all invited me so you could all show off your new friend and tell me something everyone else knows?!"

"You actually weren't invited by us." Michael announced.

"The only reason you're hear is because Isabel wanted you here. You hadn't come to mind when we planned this outing but Isabel wanted you to be included. So she invited you." Kyle stared Max down.

Max threw his napkin down on his plate. "I'm out of here."

"Oh and Maxwell." Michael called.

Max turned and waited to Michael to speak.

"The only time you're allowed in the house is when Isabel invites you for something but you're not welcome there and you are never moving back in." Michael dared Max with his eyes to say something back to that but he didn't. He turned and walked out of the room.

A minute later, the girls returned from the bathroom.

"Where's Max?" Isabel asked.

"He's gone." Kyle looked at Isabel and then went back to his food.

Scott didn't know much about the group of people he was at the table with but they all seemed like a family. And he had seen the hate in Max's eyes when he'd left. He'd stay away for a while but he had a feeling that he'd come back and when he did, it'd be bad news for the group of friends. Max looked like a guy who was used to getting what he wanted and if he didn't, he'd do anything to get it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was relaxing for everyone except Isabel and Liz. Isabel was worried about her brother, while Liz knew he wouldn't be gone for too long and she didn't know how Max would do when he'd come back.

Isabel had gone to his apartment the day after the dinner at Olive Garden, to find him gone. She'd called his cell phone and had left a million messages. She was a little angry nobody else seemed worried.

The only one who kept her hopes up and knew she was worried was Scott. He had come around the house a couple of times, hanging out with Michael and had stayed for dinner. Kyle had taken to Scott too, as well as Ava. Isabel's emotions were whirl wing when he was around. He was the only one who she looked to to make her feel better. She smiled thinking and how their first date would be like. He'd come by early that morning to play basketball with the guys and had come into the house to finally ask her out. They were going to dinner and then going to see a comedy show.

Liz declared herself a genius. She didn't want to scare Isabel or Scott by telling them that they were to be together from now on, and more than likely get married. She was dying to tell someone, Michael, although happy Isabel finally had someone, wasn't as excited as her. She knew she had to show Ava and Kyle but knew it wasn't the time. Who am I kidding? I'm going to end up telling them before dinner.

She was in her little house getting popcorn and drinks ready. Her and Michael were watching a movie. When everyone asked why they were watching at her house, she had answered it was a lot quieter and they wouldn't have to stop the movie every ten minutes when someone walked into the room to ask a random question. Nobody could deny their actions during her movies so thought nothing of it.

"Baby? Are you almost done?" Michael called from her living room. He was looking through her movies in her room.

"Yeah. How about you?" She called grabbing the popcorn and taking it to the coffee table and then went back to get the drinks.

Michael emerged from her room. "Ok, I have two options."

Liz groaned. She knew the options and as much as she loved them, she wanted to brake them.

"The Matrix?" Michael showed her the box. "Or Four brothers?" He showed her that box too.

"Michael can't we watch something else?"

"You don't have a big collection."

She groaned again to show her frustration. "Four Brothers I guess."

"The story's great isn't it?"

"No, the brothers are hot." She smiled and fell back onto the couch.

Michael put the movie in the DVD player and then came to sit next to her. She snuggled up against him and breathed him in. She loved the smell of Michael.

Michael put his arm around Liz and kissed the top of her head. This is what he wanted the rest of his life to be like. All he needed was Liz by his side to be happy, to live happy and grow old with.

Not even halfway through the movie, Michael's hands were already roaming Liz's body which she could not resist and return the favor.

They kissed and pulled back only to stand and make their way into her bedroom. They both feasted in each others bodies on the way to the bed and finally fell against it.

They shed their clothes and Michael bent over her entrance and kissed and licked at her clit. "Michael!" Liz moaned when she came into Michael's mouth minutes later.

She waited until the pleasure subsided to roll him over and lick him clean.

They tickled each other and cuddled for a while. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They loved just being in each other's arms.

"I think I'm ready to come out." Liz looked at Michael.

He smiled. "Didn't know I was so bad at sex that you'd have to turn to women to feel any pleasure." He joked but he understood what she meant.

"I'm serious, Michael."

"I know. I'm sorry. Liz, nothing would make me happier than to let everyone know what's been going on between us but I want to make sure you're ready. I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured to do it."

"I'm not. I love you, Michael. I want to be able to hug you, kiss you, hold you and be able to say I love you without turning to see who's standing behind me. I'm sorry it took me this long. I was scared but I've thought about it. I don't think they'll ever understand us and why we're together but we are and they'll have to accept that and if they don't then we can move out. I love them, they're my family but I can't go on lying to them. I have to be honest to them and I want to be honest to us."

Michael pulled her in for a kiss. He loved Liz at the moment more than possible. He'd wished for this day for a long time. He'd be able to be with her and not behind everyone's backs but in front of everyone.

Their bodies needed each other at the moment and they listened. Michael's hand went down to her folds and smiled when he found she was ready for him.

"I love you, Michael."

"I've always loved you, Liz."

And they're lovemaking began.

Before they both reached their climax, a yell scared them and all of a sudden Michael was on the floor.

"You stupid BITCH!" Max had Liz by the throat. She tired pulling his arm away but he was too strong. She needed to breathe. She panicked and struggled with him to let her go.

And then he was off her.

She grabbed for her throat and breathed to calm herself. When she turned, she found Max and Michael fighting.

"STOP!" She came between them. She pushed Max. "I said STOP!" Her hand came up automatically and Max flew against the wall.

When she saw Max's arm go up, so did hers. She put a protective shield to protect herself and Michael.

"Stupid bitch!" Max yelled again.

Liz had never seen Max so angry. He looked like a mad dog, going at the shield, trying to get through.

"You asshole!" Max turned to Michael. "How long has this been going on?! Now I see why you weren't heart broken when I left you, you were sleeping with him the whole time! Or is this recent because Scott preferred Isabel than you! You fuckin tramp!"

"Max shut the hell up! I get you're pissed! But I swear to God if you try anything on Liz again I'll fucking kill you." Michael threatened.

"Max, calm down." Liz said fearful of what he might try next.

"Fuck you!" And with that, he turned and left.

Michael and Liz quickly changed and went after Max.

They found his standing in the kitchen with everyone else. Both of them slowed their walk and halted.

"Max, what's wrong?" Isabel could see how awful Max looked. She feared him. She'd never seen him this angry in his life.

"Why don't you ask them?!" He roared.

Liz swallowed. Oh God, please not like this. Please, not like this.

"Maxwell, calm down. Let's talk about this." Michael slowly walked towards Max. He couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let Liz feel ashamed like this in front of everyone. There was a way for the group to find out but this way would break Liz.

"What's going on guys?" Kyle looked from Max to Michael and then to Liz, whose eyes were closed and looked like she wanted to disappear.

"The reason Liz is over me is because her and Michael have been fucking! I found them just now in her room. Go ahead Liz. Michael. Why don't you tell them how loose Liz's been since I left to find my son."

Michael moved so fast nobody could stop him. He punched Max onto the floor and jumped on him. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" Michael repeatedly punched Max. "You tried to fuckin choke her. I hope you like the feeling." Michael put his hands around Max's throat and tightened them.

"Michael!" Ava, Isabel and Liz screamed at the same time.

Kyle was finally able to pry Michael off Max and pushed him away.

"He almost chocked Liz!" Michael roared. He went and held Liz who was now crying. Her dreams of having them understand their relationship was dead now. She'd never be looked at again and it was all because of Max.

"I hate you." Liz said through tears. She couldn't believe Max.

"Oh that's original. You hate me?! I'm the one who caught you fucking my brother!" Max stood but was held by Kyle.

"Max I'm sure you saw wrong." Isabel's mind was going a million miles a second. It couldn't be possible. Liz and Michael were close like brother and sister. Max had have to seen what he looked like them together.

"We weren't fucking!" Michael yelled over everyone's questions of what was going on.

"You fucking liar!" Max made a move to try to get away from Kyle which set Michael off against.

"Stop it!" Liz didn't know how she did it but she'd blasted Michael, Kyle and Max onto the floor. She rushed to Michael to see if he was ok. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

She groaned. She had no other choice but to explain. "Michael and I love each other."

She could almost feel the air being sucked out of the room as everyone gasped.

"Max found me and Michael making love. When Max left, I felt more betrayed than I was heart broken. Max's love for me had died a long time ago and vice versa. This past year, Michael and I have become best friends."

As Liz spoke, Michael could hear the honesty, and the rawness of her love for him. He just hoped everyone else could hear it too.

"Nothing happened between us when Maria was alive. I didn't know they were even having problems with their marriage until about 2 months ago, when I realized I was in love with him. He told me that he and Maria were getting a divorce but she died the day before they were to tell us. We had a long talk and we knew we wanted to be together. It was the day Max and Serena moved out that we got to talking. We were headed to the zoo and something he said to me finally opened my eyes and I knew he was the one I wanted to grow old with. Michael wanted to let you all know. He said you'd all understand. But I didn't want any of you to see me as you saw Max. I knew you wouldn't understand our relationship. I knew you'd question it, question our love. I didn't want any of you to think it'd happened before Max and I had broken up or before Maria had died. I was scared, so I told Michael I didn't want you guys to know. He respected my wishes but he didn't like it. We sneak around. When Michael and I first kissed, we somehow made a connection. We can't turn it off. We can read each other's minds; feel what each other is feeling. We can't lie to each other, not that we would." Liz took a breath; she'd just given her friends a lot of information in a short amount of time, could they understand? "Please understand? Please say you'll have an open mind. We know how unconventional this is. But you can't choose who you fall in love with. And we fell in love, no matter how weird it might be for all of you, we fell in love."

Nobody spoke.

Isabel was looking at the floor. Max was looking up at the ceiling laughing to himself. It was hard for Liz to see any expression between Kyle and Ava because they were looking at each other.

"I know this is hard to understand but you have to know this isn't a fling or sex for us. We really do love each other. I haven't been this happy—well ever. I started painting again because of Liz. She brought that passion back out of me. With her with me, I can see my purpose." Michael squeezed Liz. "We'll go get cleaned up while you think about this. We'll meet you in the living room in an hour."

Isabel was the one who nodded. "Yeah, I think that's best."

"What?!" Max roared and Liz actually flinched. "That's all you have to say?! After all their bullshit that's all you have to say?! After what they just admitted?!"

"Max, I think you should leave." Ava said firmly.

"What?!"

"Max, I know you're pissed but you really have no reason to be. You left Liz! It isn't her fault you left her behind and she fell for your best friend! Now you probably wouldn't care as much about it if Serena hadn't left your sorry ass! So, if you're not going to have an open mind about this then you need to leave!"

Max pushed by Kyle and stood in front of Isabel. "If you agree with this, with them, then you're never seeing me again." With that, he left.

"Isabel—" Michael tried.

"Just go Michael. Get showered. We'll meet you in an hour." Isabel looked lost as she walked out of the kitchen.

For the first time in her life, Liz felt defeated. She was going to walk out of the house into the backyard knowing full well that when she came back, she might not be looked at the same or even accepted. It was a sad truth for her but she swallowed and knew even at its worst, she'd still have Michael.

Knowing what she was thinking and feeling, Michael squeezed her hand and led her to her home in the back.

Michael healed the bruises on her neck and they both took their time getting cleaned up.

An hour later, walking in the back yard, Michael squeezed her hand once again and said, "No matter what happens in there, it's you and me."

Liz nodded. "I love you."

"I love you."

They both said a small prayer before entering the house. The house was quiet, as if nobody was at home but when they entered the living room, they found their 3 friends waiting.

Liz and Michael were hand in hand and their hands did not separate. They sat together and did not say a word.

Should we say something?

I think they want to talk, babe. Michael turned to her to answer.

Maybe your right. Liz nodded.

It'll be ok.

"I hope so." She answered out loud.

"Excuse me?" Isabel frowned at them.

"Sorry I was commenting on what Michael said."

"Michael didn't say anything." Isabel looked annoyed.

"We were talking to each other in our heads." Liz answered a little weary.

Isabel nodded. "I've thought about nothing but the both of you for the past hour and I still can't wrap my head around the whole thing. I mean, first we find out you guys are sleeping together, then your together and in love and to top it off you claim you can hear each other. I don't know if it's because I just found out or because I won't ever be able to understand."

Liz nodded, not sure of what to say or do.

"Ava and I are angry. We trusted you over anybody else we know, not including Isabel and you guys lied to us. We chose you as Godparents to our child and it pisses me off that you've been lying for almost 2 months." Kyle shook his head.

"There is another part though, that we understand. Looking back and putting ourselves in your shoes, we understand why you did it. We understand why you didn't feel like you could come to us. When you mentioned you guys shared a connection, it seemed like you guys were truly amazed by the idea. Had you never had that with Maria or Max?" Ava asked.

Michael and Liz both shook their heads. "No, never."

"Not at all."

Ava and Kyle looked at each other. "We believe you're in love."

"Wait? What? That fast? You're able to believe them after everything that's happened?" Isabel couldn't believe it.

"Isabel would you agree that both Liz and Michael looked surprised that they had a connection?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, so. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means Isabel that they have found who they have to be with for the rest of their lives." Ava answered.

Michael, Liz and Isabel waited for more information on Ava's part.

"In Antar, that is how we know we've found the love of our lives, our soul mate. The first time love is shared and is shared by a kiss, a connection is made. If Liz didn't have it with Max and Michael didn't have it for Maria then they weren't meant to be. If Liz and Michael have it, then there's nothing either can do. Destiny has chosen for them. We can't do anything about it. They're in love and one way or another we're going to have to accept it or we'll lose them."

"How do you know all this?' Isabel still wasn't convinced.

"Zan, Lonnie and Rath showed me how to meditate and look at my past life. That's the one thing we all remembered. When Kyle and I first kissed and I knew I loved him, out connection opened. We've been able to talk to each other through our minds. The times that you've seen us doing what the other wants done, it's not because we know each other perfectly, it's because we're talking. We didn't mention it because we thought they all had that connection and it was something we didn't talk about. It's something special we have."

Liz and Michael turned to look at each other and smiled. I told you it'd be us from now on. Michael leaned in and kissed Liz lightly on the lips.

"Seeing you guys like this makes me feel stupid. I can't believe I didn't see how you felt about each other." Kyle shook his head. "Thinking back now, I see the looks, the times you were both gone. I should have known there was something going on."

Liz smiled. "I think you and Ava were a little distracted with the news about the baby."

"Look, it's going to be weird for us for a while. It doesn't mean we don't believe in your relationship. What you guys want to do is your business. Kyle and I believe you're made for each other but we need time to get used to the both of you. Can you give us time?" Ava asked.

"Of course." Liz nodded.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy for you." Michael added.

"Isabel?" Liz brought the attention to her since she'd said nothing.

Isabel shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know if I can understand it. I don't know if I believe it. This is too much."

Liz felt her insides tighten. "Isabel can I make a connection with you. I'm not going to show you much, what Michael and I have is too special to share with someone else. But I do want you to see how I feel and a glimpse of my future."

Isabel was still shaking her head. "I don't think I can do this Liz."

"Isabel, for all the times Liz has been there for you, please think about it." Michael begged.

Isabel looked at Liz for what seemed like hours before she nodded. "Ok. But I don't see how that's going to work." As she said it, Liz stood and went to her.

They held hands, closed their eyes and concentrated.

FLASH  
Michael when he realized he loved Liz.

Liz when she realized she loved Michael.

Liz and Michael declaring their love.

Both of them laughing at the movies, in the park, at the zoo.

Liz in the future driving her car about 5 months pregnant. There was a boy and a girl in the back seat arguing. Liz was telling them to calm down or she'd turn the car around and telling them their daddy would be mad to hear they'd bee fighting.

Liz arriving at the destination with the kids. She'd parked at an art gallery that was named Ulysses. Michael stepping outside as soon as she parked. The little girl ran toward him and called him daddy and he spun her around, holding her tight. Michael set his daughter down and kissed his son and finally takes Liz into his arms and kisses her.  
END FLASH

Liz opened her eyes to find Isabel's eyes fool of tears.

"You have gorgeous kids." Isabel sniffed, trying to get rid of the tears.

Liz let her tears fall and laughed. "I know." And then she hugged Isabel. "Thank you. I hadn't seen where I was going and I should have. In the pit of my stomach I knew who the father of my kids was but with your added power, I got to see how much I was loved and how happy we were."

Isabel hugged back and shook her head. "I'm sorry to both of you. I know to trust you guys but I wanted to fight it. It's going to be hard for me knowing that everyone I know is in love and I've yet to find a man I like let alone marry."

"Oh, but—"

"Liz!" Michael warned.

"What? What's wrong?" Isabel asked.

It was Liz's turn to shake her head. "Nothing." She said getting up headed back over to Michael.

The five friends were quiet for a long time, just soaking everything in when Isabel spoke sadly, "What am I going to tell Max??

It wasn't until then that everyone noticed she'd been crying.

"I love you guys and I know, I felt how deep in love you both are but I don't know what to do. I know Max. He wants to own you Liz. And if he can't, he won't let anyone else have you. This thing with Michael is going to drive him insane. And if I were to side with you, I'll never see my brother again, because I know that's one promise he'd keep. He'll see it as the ultimate betrayal."


	8. Chapter 8

Like Ava and Kyle had warned, it took the group a while to get used to seeing Michael and Liz together.

Isabel still acted weird around them but with Scott's help, she gradually became used to the idea that it was supposed to be the way it was. Max hadn't called her nor her him but she knew the subject of Michael and Liz couldn't be avoided much longer. She dreaded the day she'd have to talk to Max about it. He was going to hate her and she knew she wouldn't be able to make him understand what was going on. Scott was her support. She knew she could go to anyone in the group but she felt drawn to Scott and knew he'd understand. Since their first date, they were inseparable and were now an item.

Liz and Michael hadn't enjoyed their time much because Liz had come up with a bad case of the stomach flu.

"Love, I really thing you should go to the doctor. You've been like this for almost a week." Michael rubbed Liz's back as soon as she laid down back in bed.

She groaned. She hated throwing up. "Yea, I think you're right."

"I'm calling the doctor to see if he can fit you in today." Michael stood and headed for the phone.

Liz nodded and laid her head down to try and take a nap.

The doctor tested her for everything possible and sent her and Michael into the waiting room.

As Liz looked through a news magazine, Michael silently prayed. He was always the kind of person to freak out and Liz hadn't changed that in him. He watched her and saw how frail she looked, how pale and worried. He worked on blocking his emotions from Liz because he didn't want her to know how worried he was.

"So, why did you name your car Queen?" Liz asked out of nowhere and Michael laughed, forgetting his worries for a minute.

He walked and sat next to her. "You haven't figured it out?"

Liz shook her head.

"I named her after you." He answered honestly.

"Me? How? I don't understand." Liz frowned.

Michael shrugged. "Queen Elizabeth. When I first met you, that's how I saw you. Not because I thought you were stuck up or anything but I thought how strong you were, how smart and kind. Those are all characteristics a Queen should have and I saw that in you." He saw Liz's eye glitter with tears but he kept going. "Back then I didn't think about it. I didn't want to think like that. When I decided to name her, I saw how powerful and strong she was. And I thought, "who does she remind me of?' and you came to mind. I couldn't name her Elizabeth. Both Maria and Max would have killed me. I still see you in that way. I feel honored to have you in my life, let alone be with you. I see the person who you are Liz. The honest, true, kind, smart, powerful, and strong women you are and I'm awed with you every day. And I will die trying to show you that woman because if you're not her then you're not being honest to yourself. I love you."

All the fear Liz had felt moments later, were gone. All she felt was love and she saw herself as he saw her. It wasn't like when she saw herself through Max's eyes. With him all she had felt was beautiful which she still felt like that with Michael but with Michael, she also felt alive and felt like a woman. "I love you, Michael and I'm never going to get sick of saying that. To tell you the truth the only thing Max had as king was that he was bossy but I always thought out you as the leader. You've always been stronger, mentally, emotionally and physically. You're kind and patient," when he snorted, she smiled, "well, with me at least you are. You honestly want everyone to be safe and happy. You are MY king."

"King and queen, huh? Wow, are we full of ourselves."

Liz laughed.

About an hour later, they were called back into the doctor's office.

He swallowed and told himself everything was going to be ok.

"Well, Ms. Parker, I don't see anything wrong with you. You're quite healthy." The doctor smiled.

"What do you mean? No, she's been sick for a week, she's been throwing up. She can't keep her food down." Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is he a fucking retard?

Michael, calm down. "What are you saying doctor?"

"Ms. Parker the reason you've been throwing up isn't because you're sick, it's because you're pregnant." Again the Doctor smiled. "Congratulations."

Both Michael and Liz were quiet. They were speechless. How can this happen? This can't be? Is he sure? They both thought.

And finally, they both turned to each other. Liz had tears in her eyes when Michael brought her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Liz."

She half laughed half cried. "I love you too." She wiped her tears. "Oh, my God Michael. We're going to have a baby."

They thanked the Doctor and drove home in Dynasty and it hit Liz just how real this was. She was finally where she was supposed to be. She was didn't have to see her future to know where she was headed, what more surprises lay for her. She could see all that with Michael.

"Michael, pull over."

When he did he said, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, I want you to see our children." She smiled taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

FLASH  
Liz and Michael getting married.

Liz in the delivery room giving birth to Michael Alexander.

The three of them for his 1st birthday.

Jr. playing with baby Jim.

Everyone dancing at Isabel and Scott's wedding.

Kyle, Ava, baby Jim, Isabel pregnant, Scott, Jr., Michael and Liz pregnant at the beach.

Liz giving birth to their daughter Jezebel.

Michael putting Jezebel to sleep.

Liz reading to Jr.

Michael's art gallery opening with Liz and the kids by his side.

Liz giving birth to baby Matthew.

END FLASH  
"I guess you're premonition came through, love."

"Which premonition was that?"

"The one with all your children and starting our own Dynasty." He leaned in and kissed her.

By the time they all arrived home, Liz was more nervous than excited. How do you think they'll take it?

Liz, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be happy for us.

But Michael, they're just barely getting used to us being in love, now this.

Liz, they'll be fine.

"GUYS?" Liz called.

"We're in the kitchen!" It was Scott's voice that answered.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Liz and Michael both smiled. Their friends were laughing, having a good time.

They all turned to them at the same moment.

"Hey, you ok?" Ava asked.

"What'd the doctor say?" Scott questioned.

Liz and Michael looked at each other and then turned back to their family. "We're pregnant."

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces and then everyone said, "Congratulations!"

Liz was relieved that everyone was happy for them.

"Thanks." She answered and there were hugs all around.

"So how far along are you?" Ava asked.

"Well," Liz started, "it seems like Michael got me pregnant the first time we made love."

"Had to show me up, didn't you Guerin?" Kyle shook his head. "It took me years to get this one pregnant and here you come and knock her up first time around."

Ava slapped Kyle on the chest.

"So, what're you having?" Isabel asked excitedly.

"Babe, I think it's too soon to tell?" Scott answered.

But at the same time he said it, Michael and Liz answered with, "It's a boy!"

Scott looked taken aback. "How can you possibly know that?"

Everyone looked at each other and stayed quiet. It was Isabel's job to let Scott in, nobody else's. While Scott looked around at everyone, everyone looked at Isabel.

Liz hadn't seen Isabel scared in a long time. She walked toward her and said, "Isabel, trust me." And Liz took her hands.

She opened the connection with Isabel but was careful about what she let Isabel see.

FLASH  
Scott, Michael and Kyle fixing the back house and making it a two story. Michael and Kyle are using their powers to change the color on the walls. "Try that a little darker." Scott suggests to the guys.

Isabel and Scott baptizing Jr.

Isabel and Scott arguing about Christmas decorations.

END FLASH  
Liz broke the connection from Isabel because she didn't want her to see too much but even with what Isabel had seen, she knew what was to come and her eyes filled with tears.

She didn't know how she could repay Liz for everything she'd done. She hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for that. I almost ruined it thinking I couldn't let anyone else in. Thank you for taking that job and for bringing him to me. And thank you for making what I'm going to do today much more easier than what it would be."

Liz frowned. She hadn't understood the last part but she shrugged and hugged Isabel back. "It was my pleasure. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

Liz smiled and turned to Michael. "I am happy."

What Liz did not know was that Isabel was meeting Max that night and she told him that Michael and Liz were in love and were soul mates. Isabel told Max that she stood by them because she loved them and they deserved to be happy. When she tried explaining everything to Max, he'd only gotten angry and tried convincing her that he would win Liz back.

"You can't win her back. She's not some object, Max. She's happy with Michael. Haven't you heard anything I've been telling you? They're soul mates." When he laughed, her anger rose, "They're having a baby and they're happy. Leave them alone Maxwell or I swear you'll start a war between us you wish you'd never started."

Max only stared at her.

"I love you. You're my brother and I pray I won't have to live without you but if you don't support them and you give up on Liz then I'll have to live with that way. I'll do what I have to to protect them. You hear me?"

"Get out!"

She stood and Scott put his arm around her.

"Goodbye Maxwell." She and Scott walked toward the door but before she went through it, she stopped. "We'll be here, Max. When you want to come around, we'll be here."

She cried herself to sleep that night. Scott slept over and just held her.

Max left and although it hurt everyone to know he wouldn't be coming around anymore, they moved on.

Time went by quickly.

Isabel told Scott their secret and their story after leaving Roswell. He had needed time to adjust but wasn't sickened by what she was. He told her he loved her and when they'd kissed soon after, Isabel experience the connection her friends had been talking about. She finally understood what they meant when they said it was special, magical and finally new total intimacy.

Ava had a son, who was named Jim.

A month later, Michael Alexander was born.

Michael and Liz were maid of honor and best man at Isabel and Scott's wedding. Isabel looked beautiful and told Scott she was pregnant on their wedding night.

The guys turned the second and third story of the main house into master bedrooms, each floor with 2 bathrooms, a nursery and an extra room.

The guys also made the back house a two story house, adding a master bedroom, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Time passed and they all grew with their families.

Liz went back to school and helped Scott with his cases. Sometimes acting as more of an assistance to him or grief counselor to his clients. Isabel became his secretary. And Michael finally got to open his art gallery christened with the name of Ulysses.

Kyle opened his own sports club and bar and Ava managed the place and bar tended most nights.

With everything coming together, the group decided to finally contact their parents and make them part of their children's lives. They used code names and bought planes tickets for them to visit. Still a little scared the FBI was watching their parents even after so many years; they flew them to different parts of the state or a state over and then drove them over. Jim assured them that the FBI had stopped monitoring them years ago. They learned Maria's mom, Amy, had died only months after Maria of a heart attack. To Isabel's sadness, her parents told her they hadn't heard a word about Max.

Scott had stayed behind with the children while the group had picked up thier parents.

When they arruved home, Scott met them at the door.

"Where are the kids?" Michael asked.

"The backyard. Something about playing Antarian versus skins." He shrugged and moved forward greeting everyone.

"Mom, dad, this is my husband, Scott."

Both Phillip and Diane hugged him an welcomed him into the family.

Scott was introduced to the rest of the parents.

Then, Kyle said, "Dad, you've met Ava before."

Valenti smiled and shook Ava's hand. He was going to get used to Ava being a seperate persn from Tess. "You look a little different" He half laughed.

Ava smiled. She no longer had her piercings or wore dark makeup.

"You look amazng, dear." Valenti said honestly.

Ava beamed. "Thank you Jim."

Michael, Kyle and Scott took everyone's luggage by the stairs.

Isabel led everyone to the living room, where Scott had laid trays of snacks and limonade on the coffee table.

Several minutes later, Jr and Jim ran in, "the girls are cheating!"

They all laughed. "Jr, will you bring everyone in here please." Liz kissed her son on the top of his head.

The parents stood, knowing they'd finally be meeting thier grandchildren and they'd finally be able to get to know them. From now on, all their lives would change. They'd stay in touch and come visit more often. But most importantly, they'd be able to spoil the kids.

"Mom, dad," Liz spoke first when the kids entered the room, "I'd like you to meet your gran kids."

The kids were all lined up in no certain order, all excitedly watching, waiting to be introduced.

Jr stepped out first in the line of kids. "This is Michael Alexander."

Jeff and Nancy smiled, both with tears in their eyes. Jr walked over to them and didn't know quite how to do. Nancy pulled him into a hug and Liz cried seeing her paretns hug her son. Jr smiled and hugged back. "And this Jezebel." Jezebel stepped out and ran to her parents who hugged her. "Matthew." She called her son and he went toward her, a little shy of her parents. "Baby, say hi to grandma and grandpa." She gently pushed Matthew toward her parents but extendedhis hand to have a shake.

Isabel called her twins. Avari and Elizabeth names after Liz and Ava stood infront of Isabel and Scott. "Mom, dad. This is Avari and Elizabeth."

Avari didn't move from where she was while Elizabeth moved forward, saw her sister wasn't moving and pulled her. "Hi," the girls said and were immediattly pulled up into the air with huggs and kisses by their grandparents.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Jim." Everyone saw the tears form in Valenti's face at the point when he found out his son had names his child after him. As Valenti cried, Jim walked over to him and said, "Don't cry grandpa. Dad said you'd be proud and happy."

Valenti nodded through his tears and took ahold of Jim. "I am, proud. Damn proud."

"And this lovely girl is Maria." Ava held 1 1/2 year old Maria.

The parents stayed about 2 and a half weeks and promised to come back for the Holidays and the group also promised to finally head over to Roswell and visit as well.

One day, after dropping Jr, Jezebel, and Matthew off at school, Liz arrived home only to find a letter addressed to: Mr. and Mrs. Guerin from: Max Evans.

She grabbed her purse and drove over to Ulysses.

"Michael?!"

"What's wrong honey?" Michael called from his office, exiting a little scared.

"Michael, it's a letter from Max."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. I came straight here. It's addressed to us both as Mr. and Mrs. Guerin."

"Read it."

She nodded and cleared her voice. "Liz and Michael, first and foremost I'd like to apologize for how I acted all those years ago. Thinking back I honestly don't know how any of you stood by me for so long. Leaving when I did was best for all of us. It gave a chance to all of you to finally breathe and learn to be happy. It gave me the chance to learn what I had done wrong and I had to face who I had become and I know it was the only way I could have changed to who I am now. I have kept an eye on you since I left. I never stopped caring for all of you and never stopped looking out for you, no matter the anger I felt. I had to make sure you were all safe and happy. I know you're all married now and all have families of your own. I wanted to call Isabel because I know we have our own special bond and I missed out on a lot I shouldn't have. I'm happy and I'm living in Florida. I married a year ago today. My wife's name is Clara and she knows about who we are. She's honest and tough. She puts me in my place when she needs to. She's pregnant with our first child. She's having a girl. Before I left, I remember Isabel mentioning about how you both had made a connection and how that meant you were soul mates. Well, I found that with Clara, and I know it's odd but when I first made the connection my mind raced to those years ago when I had dismissed your love and I knew, I realized how true and honest your love for each other was. Anyway, I finally found Zan and he's with me. He was in a foster home, long story. I'm writing to you now because Clara has no family and I don't want my children growing up without a big family. That is one of my many excuses of why I'm truly writing this. I miss you all and I've been ready for a while to come and visit you. I left in really bad circumstances and I know that the most ruined relationship was mine to yours. So, I'm reaching out to you, to ask you to permit me to come visit you. I understand if you say no. But I would really love a chance to ask forgiveness for my behavior face to face and I would love seeing all of you. Please think about it. Clara really wants to meet the family i left behind. Love with hugs and kisses to all, Max, Clara, Zan and baby Diane." Attached to the letter, Liz noticed, was a picture of an older Max than they remembered with a very pregnant and happy Clara and Zan who was now all grown up and resembled both Max and Tess.

Liz looked up to find Michael looking at his shoes.

"Michael?"

"It took him a while, didn't it?" He faced her smiling and she could see the happiness in his eyes.

She nodded.

"Write him back will ya? Let him know he's got nieces and nephews who'd like to meet him, Zan and Clara."

Liz walked over to Michael and hugged him.

"God, I love you Michael."

"Elizabeth Guerin you're the love of my life."

And they kissed. Their life was perfect. As they kissed, they smiled, remembering their first attraction to each other and how unconventional it all was. Polar opposites they were but they balanced each other out.

Everything was just as it should be.

She was Elizabeth Guerin and she was HAPPY.


End file.
